The Assault
by EvilQuatreX
Summary: *Complete* Basically what happens AFTER code:veronica. some spoilers about the end of C:V..and..it's a crossover....don't say I didn't warn you...
1. Prologue

Hey, what's up? So...you decided to read my fanfic, now did you? Ok, cool, thanks. This one took a LOT of thinking on my part to make, so I put effort into this one, which doesn't happen often. I don't own characters from Capcom or the *other* characters from the *other* companies, but I will list the companies when the timing is ripe....(man I love sounding evil and diabolical when it comes to disclaimers....)Enjoy the fic...or at least try to...thanks. Oh yeah, spoilers of Code: Veronica X...  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me)  
  
  
  
By now, the alarms had gone on long enough to make him lose his cool. Right now, before getting out of that place, he so wanted a baseball bat to take out all the claxons and sirens of the base. They distracted him long enough to lose his footing and stumble, but he gathered himself and kept running towards the harrier he conveniently found at the prison. Who would have thought that a harrier, of all things a HARRIER, would be under a prison island.  
  
But he had better things to think of at that moment. Like getting the hell out of there and back to the stolen harrier to save the only person he came to save. Claire. Finding out Wesker was still alive and having the chance to cause him at least SOME pain was an added bonus, at the cost of some of his own health.  
  
'That's how he survived the mansion...' he thought to himself as he ran down the now red corridor. At last, he found it. The hanger where he landed the harrier. Even more conveniently, Claire was already inside the second seat, ready for her older brother, the only one who could fly, to get them the hell out of Dodge.  
  
As he was about to make his way to the side of the jet, an explosion knocked him forward, allowing him a rather painful shortcut to the front of the jet, sprawled on the nosecone. He made his way to the seat, powered up the harrier, and hit the afterburner after they cleared the base ceiling.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there Chris," was Claire's only reply, after seeing her brother save her once again, this time from a lunatic, crossdressing madman's sister and the only person who's supposed to be dead but isn't a zombie. Far from one.  
  
"No problem, I couldn't just leave you there," Chris said, "but we have a problem...."  
  
"...and what would that problem be?" Claire responded, not liking the sound of Chris's voice as he said that.  
  
"Well, I have no idea how far we have to go to get fuel and a place to stay. It's not like I can pull up to a Texaco and fill this thing up with unleaded. Second, even if we could fill this thing up with regular gas, we don't have any money to do so, and lastly, I haven't had any coffee for the past 36 hours..." Chris replied.  
  
"Well, I guess the coffee is our first priority, so where's a McDonald's around here, maybe we can drive through," Claire responded lightly, trying to lift the mood from two people nearly being killed to two people waking up for a monday.  
  
Naturally, they both laughed at the thought.  
  
"Hey, wait up...this thing as GPS....cool..." Chris discovered. After fooling around with it, he found out where they were and said in a better mood, "Look at that, we're almost to Australia. At least we can land there and sort things out later." So, on they went to the land down under to get some much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
Ok, the prologue's down, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon....no determining when, sorry. Can you see I haven't said the words 'resident' and 'evil' in this entire fic until now? Well, read and review....or not, either one, free country and all.....here's a simple equation: reviews = more story. See? ok, thanks. later. 


	2. An Interrogation Gone Right

Hey, I'm back, what's up? My computer finally lives once again, so I'm up writing crap on little to no caffeine(that's startling...). I know the R rating doesn't mean much for the prologue, but it will show here definitely, so be warned.....Oh yeah, and you might want to break out the CD players for later chapters. I like music. Ok, enough useless talk, I own NO ONE in this fic, Capcom does, along with *other* people and companies...I'm not go...crap, just read the prologue.  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 1: An Interrogation Gone Right  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me, the author)  
  
It was quiet in a hall somewhere in New England. That is, for about 5 minutes. Suddenly, a crash through doors is heard as 2 people, both having brown hair and wearing casual clothes any regular Joe would wear on the street. Both the male and female dragged with them a kicking and screaming, raggedy man in street clothing to a room halfway down the corridor. The man being dragged was putting up a fight, verbally and physically, shouting in his possessors' eardrums and causing as much racket as he could muster.  
  
"Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you deuchbags? What the fuck did I do? Shit, let me go or I swear to fucking god I'll fuck yo--ACK" as the woman dragging him slammed his head into a door leading to a police-type interrogation room of sorts, using the guy's head as a door-opener, causing the door, and the man's head, to crack a little.  
  
"Woah, easy there," the other person said as he backed off from the woman dragging the barely conscious body into the room and throwing him into a chair where he sat trying to get over the pain his head caused him, looking groggily to his captors once in a while.  
  
As he sat, however, the woman, with a cold and glazed look in her eyes, knocked the chair back against the wall where the 'magic mirror' was and sat on the table afterwards. She gave a look to the mirror with a lack of emotion, as if signaling to someone on the other side. The male captor stood next to the door, mostly certain the guy in the chair wouldn't be getting up any time soon to make an escape.  
  
"I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them, is that clear?" the woman said to the dazed man in the chair.  
  
"Like what, do I prefer handjobs or blowjobs?" the guy snapped back rather spitefully. However, she was not amused. In a sudden flash after that statement, the guy felt, rather blatently, his nuts in a vice and playing russian roulette at the same time. In reality, the woman pulled out two Glock 17's, fully loaded, from behind her back where they were concealed, jumped from the table and stomped her right foot onto the man's crotch while leaning on her knee with her left arm. The right arm simply put the barrel of the gun to his head, calmly waiting for his answers.  
  
"SHIT! YOU WIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!!?!" the man in the chair shouted instinctively.  
  
"Thank you," was all the woman with the guns said in response. "What I want to know is, where is Umbrella's manufacturing plant? Tell me, god dammit!" The woman signaled she wasn't joking around as she pulled the hammer back on the semi-automatic resting against the defenseless man's head, obviously guilty of some crime or another. "I will kill you, I have no hesitations against it," The threatening woman stated, ensuring the man's fears.  
  
"OK, OK, BACK OFF!"  
  
"No."  
  
The guy contemplated his choices in his situation. Tell her. Die. Try to escape, suffer torture, tell her, die. Right now, telling her seemed like the best choice.  
  
"(heavy breathing) ok....ok...it's in Greenland.....somewhere in Greenland I don't know where for sure, but it's there........I swear to god it's there........" was all the man could say.  
  
"........." The woman hesitated for a while, instilling complete fear and pain into the man. "Thanks," was all she said before standing upright and whipping the man's face with the gun in her right hand, causing him to black out and fall to the floor.  
  
The man at the door stood in complete shock after seeing what his partner did. "Um......Jill? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but couldn't you have gone a little easier on the guy?" was all the man could say.  
  
Before walking out the door and into the room next to the room she was in, she stood in the doorway and said to the man in shock, "It got the job done, Leon. Would you argue that?"  
  
As Jill left the room, all Leon could do was stand in the doorway staring at the unconscious man lying on the floor. 'Man, she really DOES care about Chris...she wasn't this way before he left, but now...daamn..' was all that he could think about as he followed Jill into the next room.  
  
"Did you find it yet?" Jill asked the man at a laptop computer that was sitting on the desk, along with another, older man.  
  
"Got it, but we'll need time to prep and all. Plus it's not like this is Disneyland or anything, we need clearance into the factory and all that."  
  
Jill contemplated with herself for a moment. "Screw clearance, we're going through the front door."  
  
"What?" "Are you crazy, Jill?" were the responses from the guy at the laptop and the guy sitting on the desk, respectively.  
  
"Woah, Jill, think about what you said. Front door. That's suicide, Jill, suicide!" was all Leon could muster up to try to dissuade Jill from her thoughts.  
  
"Trust me on this, the front is the best way in. End of discussion," Was all that Jill said. After she finished, everyone still felt uneasy with the idea, but gave in, remembering the knocked out person in the next room.  
  
"Ready? Let's get back to the hanger, we have planning to do," Jill said.  
  
The four of them got ready to go back to their makeshift 'home,' leaving their 'informant' to sleep.  
  
  
  
Ok, 2 chapters down. See? I didn't dissapoint the R rating, did I? My precious....... ok, review if you would like, but if I get good reviews, I'll make other chapters and the like, so keep that in mind. Later. 


	3. The Redfields Do Australia

I'm back, and only after a short while....well, since all my reviews about my fic are good reviews, I'm keeping this up. The bad news: only one person sent in reviews (THANK YOU VERY MUCH, by the way). Ok, the contest if off, sorry, but check out the latest chapter for the newest contest (still no prizes except for self-gratification). Here you go, CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 2: The Redfields Do Australia  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me, over here, see?)  
  
It was almost dusk and his younger sister was asleep in the second seat in the harrier. Chris had been flying nonstop for 3 hours until he caught a sight of a patch of land. The patch of land spread out further, looking more like a continent. With a sigh of relief, he woke Claire up. He spotted Australia.  
  
"...mmm, finally," Claire groggily said as she awoke from her slumber in the jet while Chris was trying to scope out a patch of land concealed from most people, but still close to a city, so they didn't have long to walk if they were to try to find a room to stay. But first, they had to find money.  
  
Finally, they landed, a few miles outside Melbourne, Australia. While Chris was shutting down the harrier, Claire decided to check out the things next to her. Most of them were buttons and navigation equipment, but she found a medium sized tin box with the Ashford insignia carved onto it. She opened the box, only to find a Beretta and an extra clip of ammo, but she also found something else. Beneath the hidden gun, Claire found, rather conveniently, a money clip with the Ashford crest on it. However, the money clip held something.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what I found. Whoever was supposed to fly this thing planned ahead."  
  
"What did you find?" Chris asked, hoping it was what he thought it was.  
  
"Other than the gun, he had about...1, 2.......5......ten hundred dollars with him. One catch, though..." Claire said, rather grimly.  
  
"...do I want to know?"  
  
"You're going to find out anyways. It's in American currency," Claire stated, finding Chris was not acting as shocked as she thought he would be.  
  
"Well," Chris said, as he opened the cockpit to let them both out, "I guess we'll just have to find an airport."  
  
After Chris said that, they both exited the harrier and walked down the road towards the nearest city, hoping they would be able to find an airport. As they walked down the desolate road, the made small talk to pass the time by, discussing how Chris was doing after the last time they were together again, relationships, who mom liked better, and who dad liked better as well and other things siblings would talk about. Even though they were both grown adults, they still kept a part of their inner childhood for times like these, and it felt good to both of them to act like this once in a while.  
  
After a while of walking, they came across minor roads and small houses, but after a while longer of walking, they found themselves in the big city, surrounded by cars, buildings and people walking on the sidewalks. The Redfields weren't used to cars driving on the left side of the road, so they knew this wasn't the U.S. They asked around for directions to the nearest airport and, sure enough, there was an airport there, but they had to walk quite a distance to get to it. No matter, they walked there, barely getting there before dusk.  
  
"Ok, we're at the airport. Now what?" Claire asked her brother.  
  
"Usually, airports that harbor international flights can exchange money for their type of currency, so that's what we're looking for," Chris responded as he was eyeing above the crowd trying to find the vender. After 10 minutes of searching and asking, they came across a booth managed by a woman with curled, brown hair.  
  
"G'day, how may I help you?" asked the woman at the desk.  
  
"Um, yeah, we ne--" Chris was cut off by a ringing phone behind the desk.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, hold on a second," the woman answered the phone. To her, it was an everyday conversation, but to Chris and Claire, it was possibly her boyfriend, or husband, or someone she was in love with, by the sound of her voice throughout the conversation. They waited patiently as she talked on the phone, until she cut off because of her waiting customers. She said her good-byes and hung up the phone. "...Sorry, can I help you?" the woman asked, as if the two had never been there before while she was on the phone.  
  
".....oh, ok. Can you exchange our money, please? We only have U.S. currency and we really need a place to stay the night. Can you help us out?" Chris completed his unasked question to the woman.  
  
"Oh, sorry love, we're closing up now, I can't really do this now. Maybe you can come back tomorrow?" The woman behind the counter said in response to Chris's question, obviously not listening to him.  
  
"Not to make any trouble or anything, but we really need this money, we don't know where else we can go to do this. Can you help us out just this once? I mea--" Chris was cut off again by the brown-haired clerk.  
  
"However, we are now accepting Frequent Flyer passes, would that help you out any?"  
  
"..I mea...What?......no, no, we need this money now, please," Chris was sounding desperate for this money.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're closing up and we aren't taking any more customers today, our hours on holidays are shorter, so you should come back tomorrow, but we will open up later in the day," the clerk senselessly told the two while she put up a closed sign and packed up her stuff to go home for the day.  
  
"No, you don't understand, we need this money. Please, as a favor to us, just take this money, and exchange it. It won't take long, just a few minutes, and we'll be out of your hair, ok?" Chris was now starting to sound irritated. Finally, the clerk stood upright and looked at him and Claire for a while and didn't say anything.  
  
"...................Can I help you?"  
  
Chris looked at her for a while, then folded his head into his arms and leaned on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Listen," Claire said, sounding threatening to the woman, "we need this money. Now open up that drawer, take our money, and replace it with some god damn Australian money!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we can only give out traveler's checks here."  
  
"THEN GIVE US SOME FREAKIN TRAVELER'S CHECKS!!!" Most of the people still in the airport gave looks to Claire as she shouted at the clerk.  
  
"Ok, how many traveler's checks do you want?" the clerk was now scared of the younger woman.  
  
"Thank you. We need ten thousand dollars worth of checks, please,"  
  
After a little while, the clerk cautiously gave Claire the traveler's checks while Chris, dumbfoundedly, gave her the wad of money. Chris had never seen her sister this threatening before. Well, at least in a public place. Once they received their money, they left the airport, favoring the walk to the city rather than a taxi. In their opinion, the driver might forget what is happening and crash or something, with their experience with Australian airline workers.  
  
Once they found their way to the city, they decided to look for a hotel, but most of the cheap ones were taken by tourists. Luckily, they found a decent hotel and checked in there. Once they checked in, they went out to find a new change of clothes. Chris's S.T.A.R.S. tactics uniform was coated with dried blood and dirt, some of the blood being his own, remembering his fight with Wesker. Claire's outfit was fairly clean, but had the occassional patch of mixed dirt and blood. They went to the nearest mall (although not Chris's idea, but he had no choice with Claire wanting so much to go. Even though she was a biker chick, she still had a soft girl spot in her.) and found a decent change of clothes. Claire found a new pair of dark denim jeans and a baggy white T-shirt, but she kept her vest jacket on with it. Chris had found a pair of baggy carpenter jeans and a baggy dark green shirt. He decided to keep his combat boots on because he kept a history with them while he was still in the Air Force, and because he didn't look conspicuous with them. His baggy jeans kept them from being seen often.  
  
"Hey, Chris, I have a question for you," asked Claire.  
  
"Yeah, shoot."  
  
"...do you think this shirt makes me look fat?" Claire said rather jokingly.  
  
"....heh....now the world really IS coming to an end," Chris said in response to his sister's inquiry. They both laughed at the joke and they made their way to a CD store. They both hated not having music with them, and this time was no exception. They went into the store and looked around for a while. Chris found the S.C.I.E.N.C.E. CD. He had liked Incubus for a while because of their music management. Claire found a Limp Bizkit CD. Hey, she was a rock girl. They also bought CD players and headphones to accompany their CDs. Chris already had this Incubus CD, but his house was trashed, so he couldn't go back to get it. After they were done buying things for one day, they decided to go back to the hotel and order pizza for something to eat, bickering about what toppings they wanted on the way. Before they went to their room, they booked a flight to the States.  
  
After 5 or so minutes of waiting in their room, the pizza guy showed up. They paid him for the pizza, then ate while trying to find something on TV. The time showed 8:00 on their hotel clock, but they had only realized that it became January 1, 1999 a while ago. They celebrated anyway, raising their morale and trying to forget about Antarctica. It succeeded. Claire finally decided to give into sleep and went to bed around 10:15. She immediately went to sleep after she was lying in the bed.  
  
Chris, however, was not so lucky.  
  
He couldn't sleep a wink until he did something. He let Claire sleep away, she deserved it, while he went down to the hotel pay phone, so as not to awake Claire, and placed an international call.  
  
At that same time, in another place far away from Australia, A man with a partially burnt face was planning something.  
  
"Sir, we've hacked into their personal files," said an unknown voice, muffled behind a ski mask.  
  
"..and?"  
  
"We found out where Umbrella's factory is."  
  
"Good. Brief the others on the mission, then prepare for it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The man excused himself from the partially burnt man, the burn severely decreasing in size before his eyes. "Sir, when should we strike?"  
  
"...........one day before they do. We can wait," was all the man said before the man in the ski mask left.  
  
"Soon.......you'll die...." was all the now-fully healed man said. He raised a pair of jet black sunglasses to his eyes and left through a door enclosed in shadows.  
  
  
  
Ok, there's chapter 2 down....or 3, whichever, if you count the prologue....oh well....ok, the contest is off, just giving another reminder. Everything that is supposed to be there is in place, nothing (that I know of) is out of place, and the winner(s) name's will be put up on chapter 4. If this goes well in the next chapter, I might do it for others, too......later. 


	4. The Redfields Still Do Australia

Hola fanfic people. This is chapter 4 of my first 'published on ff.net and first fic put on a website around the world' fanfic. Ok, the contest went kinda well, I guess... Ok, people, this was 1999, the Morning View CD wasn't even in production yet, let alone on Australian CD shelves! But, nonetheless, someone pointed this out(with a little outside help), so here's her name, and read her fics, they're good. Joanne Beverly figured out chapter 3, so props to her. Ok, the contest for this chapter is done, but for those who don't know what it is, here's the lowdown: I insert an out-of-place thing in the fanfic and if you think you know what's out of place, put it in a review and GIVE ME PERMISSION TO PUT YOUR NAME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, otherwise your name won't be there. This is for fun, no prizes except for self-gratification that you kicked this chapter's ass. That's it. Nothing else. On with the fic. Hey, stop looking at me weird....  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 3: The Redfields Still Do Australia  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me. See? I'm not a figment of your imagination! I'm not, honest!!!)  
  
  
  
It was around 1:00 at the hotel where the Redfields were staying for the night. They booked the first flight to America for the following day, so they would have to be at the airport by 8 in the morning. Claire was getting ready for when they leave by sleeping in her room, but Chris was still awake. Not that he chose to stay awake, but something nagging at him from inside made him stay awake, only long enough to fulfill one task before they left for their home country.  
  
Chris was at the pay phone, but bought a phone card before going down there, dialing the numbers on the back of the card. While he was punching in the numbers, he heard footsteps above him. Being as paranoid as anyone would be after being with them on Antarctica, he accidentally lost concentration and pushed the wrong button.  
  
"Dammit," was Chris's only reply to the footsteps, probably belonging to room service or a late night guest getting some ice or what-not. After he collected his nerves once again, he inserted another coin into the pay phone and dialed the numbers shown on the back of the card.  
  
"Hello, please dial the number." The automated voice was Chris's signal to dial numbers like crazy, hitting each number he wanted exactly and without hesitation. Soon after, he heard a dial tone. One ring. Twice. A third time. Chris waited until someone picked up.  
  
Back in America, The 4 survivors of Umbrella's bio-organic weapons were sitting around doing nothing. The city they were in never slept, so why should they? Every now and then, Barry would fall asleep in front of the TV, but he was totally knocked out on the couch, snoring away. However, one member of the four was not in front of the TV. Instead, she was in her room, polishing the glock that was against the forehead of an Umbrella Research and Development crew member they caught recently.  
  
She took out the clip, pulled back the chamber to let the last bullet fly out, only for her to catch it in her hand and put it back into the magazine. She looked at the gun like it was her friend. It was one of many of her friends, but didn't come close to the friend she lost for some time now.  
  
"Shit. Why did things have to come to this? Why the fuck are we in this mess?" she questioned herself silently. "I haven't heard from him in the longest time, but I don't believe he's dead. Never. Nothing could kill him, nothing. He's invincible, like Superman or something. Yeah..." She drifted off into thought, then finally let a few tears flow from her closed eyes. Then, in a flash, she loaded the clip back into her gun, pulled the chamber back and pointed the gun to her head, still having her eyes closed and shedding tears.  
  
"....My superman...." was all she said.  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
"Now who the hell calls at this time of day? I swear to god if it's another telemarketer I'm going to kill all of them," Jill said coldly as she went for the phone, recollecting her senses but still keeping the gun in her hand in case it was a telemarketer.  
  
"Hello," Jill said without emotion.  
  
"....................Jill?" was all Jill heard from the receiver.  
  
At that moment, Jill let the gun fall out of her grip and fell to her knees sobbing at the sound of the voice on the phone.  
  
"C-Chris? I-i-is that really you? Oh my god, are you all right, where are you, did you find Claire, are you hurt," an innumerable amount of questions came from Jill until Chris ended them.  
  
"Shh, everything's all right, Claire and I are in Australia in a hotel, we booked a flight to the states that leaves at 8:20 here, but I don't know when we'll get to LAX, so I guess we'll just wing it from there."  
  
"........" Jill was speechless at the sound of Chris's voice. She didn't know what to say, all of her dreams were about to be flushed away with the gun, but he saved her again. "...I.....I'l....no, we'll go pick you up, we'll wire you money so you can get a flight here, as much as you need, but how? How did yo...all of this happen?"  
  
"eh....it's a long story, I'll tell you when we get back. We're both fine, no major wounds or any bones broken, don't worry, we're fine, thanks," Chris said over the phone.  
  
"Ok. I don't know what to say, I mean, you don't know how much I missed you while you were away I..I..."  
  
"Shh...everything's fine now, don't worry. We'll be back soon. We'll talk when we get back, ok?" Chris tried so hard to comfort the person who had kept him alive throughout the incident in Antarctica. He didn't want the phone call to end, but he knew the phone card wouldn't last forever, so he said a last good bye to Jill before he hung up and went to the room for some sleep, his task completed.  
  
Jill, once cold and disheartened by Chris's leave, hung up the phone and went out of the room with a chipper grin on her face, explaining the good news to the other 3 on the couch and floor. They would once again see Chris and Claire Redfield in full working condition. Upon hearing the good news, they decided to pass out two rounds of shots from a bottle of Jim Beam: one shot for Chris, and one shot for Claire.  
  
After the shots, Jill finally decided to get some sleep. She then started to dream about Chris making it back in one piece.  
  
7:30 Australia. The alarm clock had woken both Claire and Chris, and both were ready to meet some old friends. They took everything they bought the day before and left the hotel while snagging a couple of doughnuts from the continental breakfast the hotel was holding. They arrived at the airport at 8, received their tickets, went through security and waited for their flight. On the way to their flight's door, they passed a familiar face, but they both didn't care to give her notice. They walked by as she was 'helping' other customers. The Redfields could tell the clerk couldn't make heads or tails of what the Asian couple she was attending to was saying.  
  
As they reached their flight door, they checked in as flights were boarding and found their seats rather easily. On the way to their seats, though, they saw an odd sight. A man was trying to fit his bag, which was a little too big for being under a seat, under the seat in front of him. While he was doing that, he was arguing to the flight attendant about his bag.  
  
"No, I will NOT put my bag up there. I want my bag down HERE! Is that a problem?!?!"  
  
"Sir, that bag won't fit under there, you'll have to put it up here. Once the flight has reached a stable elevation, you can get to your bag from the overhead compartment."  
  
"NO, I told you already, I WON'T do that! This is MY bag, not yours, I can do whatever the god damn hell I please with it, and I want it to go UNDER THIS GOD DAMN SEAT!!" he exclaimed as he tried to push the bag under the seat.  
  
As the two argued, Claire and Chris passed them in favor of their own seats.  
  
"Uh uh, I call window seat this time," Claire said.  
  
"Who made you the boss?" Chris asked.  
  
"I did," Claire responded. They were in the middle of a simple sibling squabble.  
  
"Ok.......but, you forgot one thing...." Chris added.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"I'm already there!" Chris exclaimed as he and Claire vied for the window seat, playfully pushing each other for the window seat. Eventually, Chris won because he was in front of Claire when they boarded the plane.  
  
"Hey, I called it!"  
  
"Hey, I got it."  
  
"Hey, you suck."  
  
"Hey, you do."  
  
They continued for a little while longer, then Claire just didn't listen to Chris anymore. Chris jokingly nudged his younger sister with his elbow and she cheered up a little. "Ok, halfway through the flight we'll switch, ok?" Chris always had a talent for cheering her up, even if they weren't on the best of terms. Claire agreed, then waited for the flight to start.  
  
The flight attendants went through their little explanation of how the seatbelts go on and air masks and all that. Then the plane was backed up onto the runway, started up the engines, put on a little more throttle, then finally picked up enough speed to get off the runway and soar into the air.  
  
"...Started picking up a little too late...." Chris complained silently about the pilot's flying skills. Even though he was kicked out of the Air Force, he couldn't help but notice how airline pilots fly.  
  
Around 9 in the morning, the plane reached a fair altitude and the pilot let the passengers move about the cabin and do whatever. At this time, Claire and Chris both started up their CD players, but before they could play anything from their CDs, the stewardesses asked them if they wanted any drinks. Claire took the Australian equivalent of a Pepsi while Chris just took some orange juice. Claire started playing her CD, (AN: ok, this is the time I would advise you to whip out your CD players and listen to the songs if you have them. If you don't have them, you can always download them off the internet. I reccoment Kazaa, because that worked for me a lot, but use whichever one you want, doesn't matter. I'll tell the track titles to you so you won't get confused. These are the correct titles, I checked them myself, so don't be fooled, ok? ok. Sorry for the interruption. Enjoy the rest of the fic.) listening to 'pollution,' listed as number 2 on the back of her new CD case. Chris just hit the random switch on his CD player, listening to whichever song came on. The song that came on his CD player was 'New Skin,' number 3 on the CD player's screen. They listened to their CDs contently, without a care in the world, for about three quarters of the trip. Halfway through, Chris kept his promise to Claire to change seats, then went about to listening to his CD. Claire was done listening to her CD, so she went to sleep, using her brother's arm as a place to rest her head. Chris didn't mind, though. She had done that many times and he never minded. He felt they were brought together more when that happened. Through the flight, they stayed like that, being content with themselves. For the time being.  
  
  
  
Wow, that was a long-ass last paragraph, not to mention chapter. Ok, sorry, but the contest for this chapter is done. Gone. Finito. Hope you liked this chapter. I won't put up the next chapter for a little while to see the results of who won. Good luck, you'll need it. Latez. 


	5. Arrival to America

Hey, what's up people? I'm back....a lot sooner than I expected, but caffeine will do that to you...keep you up long enough to write fanfiction....oh well, I wanted it done anyways. Ok, there is only 1 person actually winning the contests I put here, not to mention the only person actually participating besides myself. Oh well, I'm grateful...Yes, Joanne Beverly has done it again and found the thing out of place. I mean, come on, the song 'pollution'? The track number was completely wrong. Giving it the benefit of the doubt, it was 7 numbers from where it should have been. Hmm....I might keep doing this.....but then again, I might not....kinda like a dead-in-the-water type of thing.....if you want it, put it in your review, that's cool with me...anyways, I'm keeping my end of the bargain here. Just look for her throughout the chapter, ok? Thanks for actually playing the contest(but it's done for now....sorry....)...oh yeah, I fixed the last chapter, so nothing that I know of is out of place. Ok? Ok. On with the next chapter.  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 4: Arrival to America  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me...(whistles) over here, to your left! No, your other left!)  
  
By the time the plane landed, it became near dusk outside of LAX, where the plane holding the Redfields had landed. The pilot once again told everyone to remain seated and buckle up. Chris had to buckle Claire up, not to mention himself, for Claire was still asleep, using his arm as a makeshift pillow. He had no trouble putting the seatbelts on either one of them. He had done it before when they flew together. The landing had been a bit rough, but Claire hadn't awoken from it until her brother had shaken her from her sleep.  
  
"We're here," Chris said to his sister.  
  
"...mmm, about time," Claire said as she awoke from her slumber. After all of the landing procedures were finished, Claire and Chris both rose from their seats and left the plane, being behind about half of the passengers on the way up the ramp to the airport lobby. They found Los Angeles to be very crowded, but they didn't mind. After what they had been through, a million live people not willing to chew the flesh from their bones sounded better than no one being there.  
  
They walked through the airport looking for a pay phone, but they quickly realized that they didn't have any american money, much less quarters for the phone call they were about to make. They looked everywhere for help until they came across a woman behind a desk at the front of the airport.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" was all the cheerful woman behind the desk said. She had Asian features, but anyone could tell she was an American.  
  
"Actually, you can, um..." Chris said while reading the name printed on her small name tag, "Joanne. Do you know where we can exchange currency for American money? We just need to make a phone call and it would be really convenient if you could help us out finding someone who can do that for us, please?" Chris said this with caution, hoping that this wouldn't turn into another incident between him and the Australian woman and the traveler's checks. His hopes came true as she gladly helped them out.  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry, but we don't have anyone who can exchange your money, but I'll let you make a phone call here," Joanne then pulled a telephone up to sit on the desk between her and the Redfields so they could make their phone call.  
  
"Oh, thank you sooo much, I mean, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for us during our flight, thank you," Claire said with complete happiness as Chris punched in the phone card numbers and finally dialed the number, hoping to hear Jill's voice on the line again. After 2 rings, someone on the other side picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" was all that Chris heard from the phone. He recognized the voice as Jill's immediately.  
  
"Jill? Hey, it's me, Chris. We're in LA now, just to let you know."  
  
"Chris! Hey, I'm so glad you called! Hey, we're going to wire you some money for your flight to New York, ok?" Jill's voice was ecstatic upon hearing Chris's voice once again. After a little bit, Jill told Chris all he needed to know for getting the money for their next flight to New York. After Chris and Jill said bye to each other, Chris thanked Joanne for her support and told Claire where they needed to go. Chris told Claire that in about half an hour they would be able to get the money for their trip to NYC.  
  
They decided to find the place they were supposed to get their money, so they went out to find a taxi. They had a few traveler's checks left, so they asked the taxi driver where the place was and asked if he took traveler's checks. The driver said he took them, but wouldn't be able to give change back, seeing as he had just started his shift. After that, they agreed on the terms and arrived in front of their destination in a matter of minutes. They thanked the driver and gave him enough for the ride with one of the remaining traveler's checks.  
  
It still wasn't time yet, so Claire decided to walk around and look at stuff, so Chris tagged along, not knowing anything better to do at the moment. They walked around the block looking at various things in shop windows and the like. Chris caught glimpse at some good cars on the road. Although crowded, Chris admitted that Los Angeles had its fair share of the wealthy. After about fifteen minutes of window shopping, Chris felt hunger take over, and not long after, Claire did too. They conveniently found a fast food restaurant to get something little to eat. After they ate their combined lunch and dinner, they figured it was about time their money was wired, so they went back and asked about the money.  
  
After filling out some paperwork and the like, they walked out of the place with a thousand dollars. Chris knew he definitely needed to thank Jill for all she had done for them. They went back to the airport and bought their tickets to NYC, coincidentally buying them from the nicest airport worker they had ever met, Joanne. After they made small talk with her, they got their tickets, went through airport security and found their flight gate, they settled down once again from all they had done that day.  
  
Now Chris was starting to feel the effects of sleep upon him, but he decided to wait to sleep until they were flying. They didn't have to wait long for their flight boarding because they had bought the last two tickets for that flight about 10 minutes before it was scheduled to depart. After they boarded and went through the same procedures as they did in Australia, the plane took off for New York. This time, neither of them had gotten the window seat as someone else had the seat reserved well before they did.  
  
About five minutes into the flight, Chris dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Claire had entertained herself with her CD player, stealing her brother's CD because she wanted something else to listen to. The flight didn't take as long as they expected, but the sun was completely out of sight when they arrived. Chris woke up on his own and saw that his sister had raided his own CD player. He didn't mind for the moment, so they quietly left the plane and went up the flight bridge to see an unexpected sight.  
  
Standing right next to the gate were some very good friends of the Redfields. Chris spotted the four, but only recognized two people there, Barry, his long-time friend, and Jill. He hadn't seen Jill for the longest time, but she looked just about the same as she did during the Mansion incident, except she was wearing a blue tank top and denim shorts. Barry was wearing his usual khaki pants and his vest over a white shirt. Claire immediately recognized Leon there, dressed in denim cargo jeans and a white shirt, but neither Chris nor Claire recognized the fourth person with them.  
  
Once they saw the two emerge from the plane, Jill wasn't able to control herself. She immediately ran to Chris, grabbing onto him where they both hugged the other back. Chris was a little surprised at this because he had never seen Jill like this, but soon after returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her. Claire casually walked over to Leon and hugged him as well, but still showing about the same level of happiness Jill was showing.  
  
"Leon! I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?" was all that Claire said while she was in embrace with him.  
  
"Um, pretty good, how about you? Are you all right?" Leon responded to Claire while adding his own question.  
  
"Ugh, long story, I'll tell you about it later. So, what's up?" Claire and Leon kept talking to each other as Chris and Jill made their way back to them. When they got there, Leon introduced the new face among them.  
  
"Ok, Claire, Chris, this is Ark, he's one of us now. I asked him to infiltrate one of Umbrella's, um, plants, and afterwards I asked him to help us out. He's top notch, and he's already helped us out a lot. Ark, this is Claire and Chris Redfield," Leon said without hesitation. Chris, Claire and Ark said their hello's to each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Chris, this is Leon, he helped me out and saved me in Raccoon City. Leon, this is my brother Chris, the person I asked you to email," Claire said, partially embarrassed as she didn't do this sooner. Chris was happy to meet Leon as was Leon to meet Chris, although a bit flushed about Claire saying that he had saved her in Raccoon City. Even though it was true, Leon was easily embarrassed.  
  
Chris finally said his share. "Oh, Claire, you already know Barry," Chris said as Claire and Barry hugged briefly, "and this is Jill. Jill, this is my little sister Claire." They both said hi to each other while Chris talked.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get back to the place now, huh?" Jill said, as if wanting to get out of the airport. She had good reason for wanting to get out of there, for if they were ever seen in one public place by Umbrella....  
  
Once they got out of the airport, they walked back to the apartment the four were temporarily staying in. The following morning, they were going to move to a different place with lots of weaponry and ammunition they had saved up and confiscated from Umbrella. The place they called 'home': the hangar.  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter 4 for yaz! This will be a VERY long story, probably spanning over 20 chapters, so be prepared.......and don't say something like, "Hey, you never told us that, I thought it would be short and all."(btw, not trying to offend people with that last statement.....I'm just tired.......) Well, have fun reading this chapter, and LATER! 


	6. A Plan to Strike

Hey, I'm back....once again....not even halfway through the entire story, though, but that's ok, it's supposed to be long...really......Ok, I have soda here, some munchies, it's go time: here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, even though it's mostly verbage, but it helps the story move on. Oh yeah, I'm going to temporarily scrap the contests, but the person who won last chapter's is - griever - so look for him in this chapter. Ah, more pressing matters to attend to...ON WITH......um.....chapter 5....yeah...........oh yeah.....pringles..........TIA instead of LAX, classic............ooh, it's starting now.....  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 5: A Plan to Strike  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me...yeah, me.....)  
  
Morning had come to New York City. The six who were staying in the apartment had already been awake, the Redfields explaining their story to the four, while the four were explaining their story to the Redfields. Claire told everyone about her time on Rockfort Island and how she was captured in Antarctica and Chris told them why he was shoved off the face of the earth for a while. Leon told Chris and Claire about what happened to Sherry and him after the Raccoon incident and how his anti-Umbrella corporation was nothing more than a well-hidden site of munitions and statistics of Umbrella's executive building whereabouts and what they were researching at the moment. Ark explained how he was involved in all of this, ranging from being Leon's old friend to detonating Sheena Island and taking out another Umbrella manufacturing plant.  
  
Jill told them about her survival out of Raccoon City and how Barry had bailed her out of there once again with a helicopter. She also said, regrettably on her part because she could see the look of hurt on Chris's face, that she had met Carlos there and they had escaped before it was in the middle of a nuclear strike. Unfortunately, Carlos had made a promise to his family to go on a vacation with them after this last assignment. They dropped him off outside his house where they found his home. Carlos thanked them and Jill and Barry headed off to find Chris's place.  
  
Jill and Barry, at this point, gave turns telling the story. They had found Chris's place trashed, unmistakenably by Umbrella trying to find evidence on him and any other S.T.A.R.S. members. However, they found a letter from Claire that said that she found a place to regroup. Leon had told her about the anti-Umbrella organization and he told her where it was located, so she passed that information onto Chris, except Chris never received it. Jill and Barry followed the letter's instructions to find the hangar where they met Leon. Ark was already at Sheena Island, though, but he didn't get back until later that week, bruised and battered from his experience with losing his memory.  
  
Nonetheless, they all grouped together, used some of the money the anti- Umbrella group had there to rent the apartment and started to pinpoint Umbrella's head manufacturing facility. They needed to shut that down or else Umbrella would still have the upper hand.  
  
By the time everyone was satisfied with everyone else's stories, it was well past dawn, so they decided to call a taxi-van to take them to the outskirts of Albany. Once they got a cab, they all went to the front of the building to wait for the cab to pull up. While they were waiting, Claire and Leon were in a heated discussion about why no one was at the hangar, Barry and Chris were talking about regular stuff like cars, sports, etc. Jill stepped in when they started to discuss women. Barry looked kind of confused while Chris just casually noticed Jill change the subject. Chris had seen this side of Jill before when she had to break up Wesker's and Richard's rather 'interesting' conversation about Rebecca. At that time, even though Chris had his headphones on, he could still hear Jill giving them a harsh talking. He didn't mind either, he was starting to hear them over his music, which really annoyed him.  
  
Naturally, Jill just changed the topic to music and they continued talking and waiting for the taxi-van. Finally, the van pulled up in front of them and they piled in.  
  
"Hey, can you take us as far as Albany?" Jill asked, being the assumed person in charge.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whereever you need to go," the driver said, "that is, as long as you have enough money..."  
  
"Oh, money's no object, so don't worry about that," Leon added as he leaned over the second seat.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can just call me 'Griever,' ok?" the driver casually said.  
  
"Ok.......why do people call you Griever, if you don't mind?" Jill asked with intent.  
  
"I don't really know, actually, it just came up one day and it stuck," Griever said as he pulled the van onto the road to Albany. The drive wasn't long because everyone was having conversation with each other, despite the traffic on the road. Finally, they arrived in the Albany city limits.  
  
"Ok, where to?" Griever asked.  
  
"Ok, um...Leon?" Jill got Leon's attention, "Where's the place?"  
  
"Oh, it's up north in the industrial part of town. It's one of the first buildings there, you can't miss it."  
  
"Ok, gotcha."  
  
On they drove to industrial Albany. After a while and a few turns later, they arrived near the hangar. Leon spotted it out for Griever. He turned towards the hangar and stopped by the nearest door. They all got out of the van, thanked the driver and paid him in full with tip. Griever thanked them and drove off back to NYC.  
  
"Ooo.....k, I know I have the key somewhere.....ah, there it is....ooook......there," Leon said as he fumbled with the key to the door they were near and opened it to let everyone in. After everyone was in, he went in himself and locked the door behind him.  
  
They were in a large hangar for planes, long unused by anyone, still kept after, and it looked pretty good for an old, unused hangar.  
  
"Well, this is the hangar. Your rooms are up there," Leon said as he pointed to a row of doors on a second floor. "...and just feel free to look around. This is your new home for now."  
  
Chris and Claire were in awe by the hangar. They found the helicopter Barry used to rescue Jill and Carlos, but the best find was yet to come. After 2 minutes of looking around, Claire found something VERY beneficial to them.  
  
"Hey Chris, you won't believe what I found!" Claire said ecstatically.  
  
"Hmm? What'd you fi....HOLY SHIT!" Chris yelled at what he saw. In the room before him, there was an endless supply of ammunition and weaponry. Chris recognized almost all of the guns there, especially his favorite and long- time friend: the shotgun. Not only did he find the shotgun on a rack with ten others, but an almost endless supply of shotgun shells near the rack. He finally realized that they might be able to pull this thing off. Claire realized it right when she found the room. Jill and Barry followed them into the room soon afterwards, admiring how well the anti-Umbrella group thought when it came to Umbrella.  
  
After they were done admiring the weapons cache, Leon called everyone into an open office with a few chairs and a white board.  
  
"Ok, we need a plan of action to infiltrate the plant, get all the information we need, take out the plant and get out of there with our asses intact," Leon said, writing these four topics on one section of the white board. "We have a map of their entire complex, so I highlighted the main sections of where we need to be and what to get there," Leon said to no one in particular as he passed out copies of his map with three circled places: their planned access point, the place they needed to get the information of Umbrella's research and where the best place to set explosives to bring the plant down. Leon had planned well in advance for all of this.  
  
The six spent until dusk planning out how they would break into the compound and doing what they needed to do, but every plan they went into detail with had a way to fail if Umbrella's security were to catch them. Even Leon's planned entry point circled on the map, the rear of the plant, had a major weak point. After many attempts to find a flaw in Umbrella's security, Jill came up with an idea.  
  
"Why don't we just go in through the front?"  
  
"What?" everyone said, sounding as if it was sheer suicide. Then, Chris spoke up.  
  
"Jill, are you serious? I mean, it's too risky if they just let some of the T-virus on their employees, we'd be knee-high in zombies if we did that."  
  
"No, trust me Chris, we go in through the front, work our way from there to the info point, set the explosives and get out. It's simple and it might work," Jill explained.  
  
"Bu..."  
  
"Chris, trust me. Please?" Chris knew that if she was this intent on going with a plan, she had a good reason for going with the plan. Ultimately, Chris agreed, with everyone along with him.  
  
After they agreed to break in through the front, they planned more on how to get the information they needed and their escape route after they set the explosives. They planned this and went through it until midnight. At that time, they decided to get some sleep for tomorrow, they still had preparation to go through. Then, the big day.  
  
  
  
Hey, that's chapter 5 of my long fic. See? Well, if you want tor review, go ahead, if you don't, go ahead. It will get better, I promise. Later, and don't do something stupid, like cocaine......I mean, come on......(This was a public service announcement by EvilQuatreX to all the little kiddies reading this story and everyone else reading too.) Later. 


	7. 'We've Work to Do'

Hey, I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, let alone get it online. School already started and it is kicking my intellect's ass(not that I have any), so I haven't really had the time to do this chapter. Well, here it is, hope you enjoy it. The next one will most likely be up in a week or so, so I hope this chapter will be good enough until the next one. Onward.(oh yeah, this is starting to be a little like Ben Hur or Spartacus where the useless stuff takes up all the time.....hmm....)  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 6: The Room to Take All Other Rooms  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me....no, not him, me, over here by the person in green. Yep, me)  
  
"Crap," was all Barry could muster up to say at the sight of the artillery in the room. After they had planned, they decided to get some sleep until Barry, being the munitions junkie of the group, found a horrible sight for his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Barry?" Chris heard his long friend from halfway across the room. Chris knew if Barry had ever said anything out of his ordinary personality, there was a reason behind it. This was one of those times.  
  
"Ugh.......where should I start?......Ok, for starters, EVERY gun in here will most likely backfire once or twice because of the way they were kept. Look," Barry stated as he pointed to an AK-47. He wasn't pointing at the gun, but a particular part of the gun. A rusted part of the gun.  
  
"If we don't get these cleaned up and working properly, then we can just kiss our asses goodbye compliments of our own guns."  
  
"Shit. Why the hell did these guys do this to us. This will probably set us back about, what? At least a day? Fuck..." Leon said angrily as he punched the metal door leading into the armory.  
  
"Well, I guess we can forget about a good night's sleep," Claire stated as she surveyed the weaponry.  
  
".......wait. All of these are way too much for us to take with us. We'll be sitting ducks if we load up on everything here," Chris said, as if leading onto something.  
  
"Hmm...What did you have in mind, Chris?" Jill asked.  
  
"How about we only repair the stuff that we NEED to take, rather than taking the time to clean each and every gun here. Like, we load up on about half of what's here already, and we leave the rest for later if we or someone else ever needs it again."  
  
"Hmm.....Well, looks like we have no choice," Leon stated to everyone's surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, 'we have no choice'?" Barry asked, sounding a little threatening in his remark.  
  
"I forgot to mention this. We HAVE to do this tomorrow, there's no other way," Leon stated. Everyone was trying to fish for answers, but Leon answered all of them immediately. "Umbrella will start tightening security measures the day after tomorrow because of some of the information they have there. Tomorrow's our only chance to get that information without being taken down by fifty or so guards. These guys make the Green Beret look like a milita," Leon added in, justifying the fact that Umbrella security was no pushover.  
  
"Well, let's get started people. Grab a gun and start polishing," Barry exclaimed to everyone in the hangar as he reached for the AK he pointed the rust out to for everyone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Meanwhile, another group was preparing for an assault of their own. The shady man overlooked the machine shop in an independent and well-kempt jet hangar somewhere in England. The man's advisor, a man of regular build and about the same height as the shaded man, gave a status report to the man.  
  
As the shady man looked at the paper through his dark sunglasses, the advisor spoke, "Captain, we are almost ready for the attack on the Greenland Umbrella Base. The men have been briefed on the situation and are waiting for further orders."  
  
"Hmph.......they are dismissed to their bunkers until the next day. It seems Umbrella is postponing their activities until next week," the man in the shadows had stated.  
  
"Sir, does that mean we won't be commencing until next week?"  
  
"No, not at all. We strike after all the weapons are finished. ALL of them..."  
  
"Sir, that'll take at LEAST a full 24 hours!!" the advisor's voice was starting to shake at what his commander-in-chief said.  
  
"I know, but my order still stands. You are dismissed."  
  
"Sir," the advisor stated as he formed himself into a full salute. The man simply put his hand to his own forehead and saluted. After the advisor left, the shady man looked over the machine shop while thinking to himself.  
  
"Hmm.........We will end this, Chris........" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- 5:43 A.M. in New York. The group was tediously working away cleaning and polishing every weapon they needed, from submachine guns and pistols to live ammunition. Everyone had been working for at least 4 hours non-stop. Barry was the most determined of the band to get the guns and weaponry at their best working condition while everyone else were casually cleaning their weapons and making sure they all worked to their full extent.  
  
While they were working, Leon and Ark started a conversation about who would make it to the Super Bowl that year while Claire and Barry talked about past times and family. Chris was the closest sitting to his sister and his best friend, but was still a good eight feet away from them. Jill was leaning up against the door putting the finishing touches on her work with a Colt Python.  
  
After she was done with the Python, Jill immediately unholstered her two glock 17s. Rather than cleaning them, Jill just looked down at them remembering the time she got them.  
  
"Hey. Jill," Chris said while standing at Jill's desk and looking down at her. Jill took off her beret, crossed her legs and put them on her desk, leaned back in her executive chair and casually asked Chris, "Yeah Chris?" Jill had always like how, even though he was a little older than she was, he still acted like he was in high school whenever he wanted to ask or tell her something.  
  
"Um, thanks for helping me out with that hostage situation last Thursday. You really came through for us," Chris said, knowing his voice sounded shaky. He couldn't help it because he had never really been formal while thanking people.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, no problem, glad I could help," Jill said cheerfully in response to Chris's gratitude.  
  
".....Uh, I want you to have this, you know, just in case," Chris said as he handed over a glock 17 with a special imprint on the grip. Jill took the gun and looked at the writing on the grip.  
  
'Thanks for the help. I'll always be there for you. -Chris'  
  
Jill was in utter shock. "I...I-I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me, I can't thank you enough!!" Jill exclaimed as she took her legs off the desk, got up from her chair and immediately embraced Chris in a hug. Chris was somewhat in shock, but nonetheless returned the hug. They had stayed like that longer than they could remember.  
  
As Jill had finished reminiscing on her most special gun, she began to stare at the other glock. This time remembering the first gun she ever held.  
  
"Ok, Jill, I'm only teaching you how to use this in self-defense. I don't want you to use this in any other way, you got me?" a tall man had said to Jill, who only looked like she was no more than nine years old. Jill had agreed to the terms, held the gun in both of her hands and waited for her father to tell her what to shoot at.  
  
"Ok, I want you to aim for that beer can over there," Jill's father told Jill. Jill waited for her father to get behind her, then took aim at the can and fired.  
  
As Jill was remembering things of her past, she could almost hear her first gunshot at the beer can. Naturally, she had missed it, but she grew over time to perfect her aim. Now she was able to shoot a beer can from a quarter mile away. After Jill was done with her memories, she put her glocks away and moved onto her next gun to clean.  
  
Everyone in the hangar kept working, never stopping to eat or drink. The only thing they had to keep entertained were each other.  
  
  
  
Hey..damn, I almost screwed up big there..almost forgot to write this..damn school...oh well, hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon. No guarantees, though...Well, I'm off to write more..LATER 


	8. A FOX Enters the Scene

Sup.........school seems like it's non-stop hell, right? Sorry this one was so late, I'll try to pick up the pace sooner or later(I'm lazy too....), but I'll try to make this chapter not as crappy as last chapter. SO, now that we covered that, on with the next chapter......wait....I'm forgetting something again.....crap dammit.......um.............oh well, musn't be imp...AH HA!!!!! HA!! I REMEMBERED!!!! I don't own anyone portrayed in this entire fic, let alone this chapter. Later. (btw, this has now become a crossover fic, so if you don't like it: TOO BAD. Latez)(Might get a storyline messed up here. If you spot it, tell me please...I hate it when I do that...)  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 7: A FOX Enters the Scene  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me, yoo hoo..........ah fuck it, no one's listening....)  
  
"We're inbound. ETA in 20 minutes, command, over," the pilot of the Hind D helicopter answered over the headset implanted in the helmet. Everyone in the Hind was exhausted from their ordeals in Paris gathering intelligence for their superiors about the main Umbrella manufacturing plant. After all of the extensive training they all went through, they thought this job was going to be a piece of cake. They were hurting themselves for saying that too early.  
  
The three weren't spotted by the security when they broke into Umbrella's Paris facility through an air duct, so they had the advantage of stealth from the beginning. They left the vent and ended up in the supercomputer room in the facility, still undetected. The leader of the trio looked into the hallway outside the room they were in, checking if any guards or personnel were there to spot them. He was the only one there with at least some live combat experience, so he was the designated leader. Also being called a famous hero didn't hurt that decision. The other two were experienced in the basics of combat and war, but were still 'green' as their leader called them(AN: wink, wink). The hallway was clear and the leader signaled for the other two to follow him into the hallway. After they found a deserted break room, the leader checked the intelligence report map, looking for the computer that had all of their processing facilities' locations. It was a solitary comuter, so it wasn't linked to the supercomputers or any other computer.  
  
Meanwhile, one of the 'green' soldiers started looking in the refrigerator.  
  
Having the quickest reflexes anyone had ever seen, the leader snapped at the soldier, "Get away from there and focus on the misson more."  
  
"Aw, come on, I'm starving," the soldier complained.  
  
"If you lose your concentration on the mission, you lose concentration on making it out of here alive. Remember that."  
  
"....tch....all right.....where to?"  
  
"....second floor....we're already there......ok, from here, 5 doors south and on the left," the leader said in his raspy voice.  
  
"Ok, let's go," said the soldier who was silent the whole time. Even though he was only supposed to carry standard-issued gear, he kept an old 1880's revolver in his side holster, for good luck. The other soldier barely passed training for his unit, he said because he felt that wasn't his trademark. He said he didn't know what his trademark was either, but he felt he was to soon find out. After the three were ready, they left the room, sneaking their way to the room they were supposed to infiltrate. Once they found the room, the revolver-carrying soldier picked the lock on the door and let everyone else in before he closed the door behind himself.  
  
Once they were all inside, the soldier who was complaining earlier had started to upload the factory list onto a disk by bypassing the security with a specialized virus created by their superiors. The list was almost done uploading. 70%. 80%. 95%. 100%. They were done at that point and everyone snuck out of the room as quietly as they could. The revolver- carrying soldier locked the door again so no one would think twice about who was in there.  
  
On their way out of the room, they were greeted by a well-placed security camera. At that point, an alarm sounded and the three looked for hiding spots. They found where the security guards were coming from and positioned themselves behind the corners to the hallway. They waited until security was almost in their range. The soldier who complained was just about to turn the corner and fire upon the security guards until the leader stopped him with a single hand motion. The leader shook his head no and took out what looked like a flash grenade. Then, before anyone could see who he was, he turned pulled the pin, turned the corner and threw the grenade at the oncoming guards. The grenade exploded, stunning the guards for a while. The three took this opportunity and went past the guards to the first floor.  
  
On their way to the heliport for their exit, they gunned down armed guards with their MP-5s left and right. Once they got to the airport, they found out that their Hind D hadn't landed yet. The three stood there for a brief moment, losing hope by the second, until they heard a gunshot.  
  
"Hmm...psg1...." the leader said to himself. He turned around and he saw a guard behind him, face down holding a Colt 45. He suffered a headshot wound. The three looked up and saw the Hind coming down, a beautiful young lady kneeling with a sniper rifle waving to them. The three boarded the Hind and they took off for their base.  
  
About an hour later, they landed at their superior's base, got off the helicopter and went into the compound to give up the disk and listen to their next assignment.  
  
"Ok, good, we can put this to good use. You're all dismissed until we figure out where Umbrella is making their viruses," the colonel said to them. They all accepted this with a salute and headed off for their bunker.  
  
"So, how did it all go?" the woman asked the three. The three guys just groaned, their leader straying from the group to go to the weight room not even listening to the question. Besides the leader, all three of them were new recruits, fresh to the battlefield. besides that, they had become good friends during their training. The only person they didn't know too much about was their leader. They knew how he became their leader and they respected that, but not one of them knew anything about his personal life.  
  
And to make matters worse, they didn't even know his real name. Just his code name.  
  
  
  
Well well well, there's at least some action there......there'll be more......getting there soon, too.....hmm.......well, read and review if you please......hope this chapter was better than the last one, in my opinion......well, later, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. 


	9. The Day Before the Dawn

Hi, I'm back, did'ya miss me? (...no, not especially...).....oh.........well, here's the next chapter in this long- ass fic and I hope you enjoy this and this will not be as confusing either, promise......but the previous chapter will fit in just nicely when it all comes together.......hee hee hee......I'm being diabolical right now, can you see? I move my right eyebrow first......then my left eyebrow......then...STAY BACK!!! SHRRRRINK RAAAYYYY!!!!!.....got that out of my system......well, here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic so far, it means a lot and it *sniff*...it touched me *sniff*.....heh, thanks a lot. On with the fic....oh yeah, if you think you have any idea about what that last chapter was about, tell me....I'll tell you if you're right.....it's pretty hard to get and not very obvious.....hint: it's foreshadowing......if you don't know what that means, ask me....I know what it is........anyone who gets it right gets a candy.......  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 8: The Day Before the Dawn  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(.......told you.....)  
  
New York. The time was 9 in the morning and they had finally finished with the guns, each one of them passed Barry's almost anally-retentive inspection, according to Leon as a joke. At 7, Ark had left the hangar to get the fuel for the helicopter, but since it was pretty hard to find, they planned it a week in advance so they wouldn't waste time on the helicopter instead of the mission.  
  
They had a connection with the local Air Force base and had managed to get some fuel for the copter for about $2,500 and a few beers at the friendly neighborhood strip joint. At about 9:30, Ark was dropped off at the hangar with the fuel. After the copter was filled up, the guys who drove the truck left. Now that the helicopter was fueled up and all the weapons were ready to go, they decided to load up the copter with as much ammunition and weaponry that it could hold while they were inside as well.  
  
"Oh shit.....um...guys....we have a problem...." Ark said nervously while he was looking at the Umbrella Factory's schedule on his laptop.  
  
"What now?" Jill said, a little annoyed at whenever Ark said there was a problem because she had heard that word too many times in her life.  
  
"Well, the schedule says that they won't be bringing in the new security until later. I guess that means we can procrastinate..."  
  
"What? Assholes....." Leon said while he loaded two uzis into the helicopter. "What now?"  
  
".....we hit it tomorrow, early in the morning," Chris stated to the group. "We still have too much to pack up into the chopper to do it today."  
  
"Tch.....so NOW what do we do?" Leon asked rhetorically.  
  
".....well, this might be the last day we're alive, so we better make the best of it," Claire said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"...true........ok everyone, do what you want, I guess that's the best approach to this," Leon said, "BUT.....I had a little something stored away for this day, hold on a sec...." As Leon went away to get his little 'surprise,' the rest started talking. While everyone was talking, Chris excluded himself from the group and went to the planning room to find a piece of poster board. Barry thought he should follow, but didn't.  
  
Leon came back with a cardboard box. Once he set it down, everyone knew what the surprise was.  
  
"Come on Leon, couldn't you have at least gone a little classier than Jack Daniels?" Jill teased as she reached into the box and pulled out one of the bottles of liquor and a plastic cup that was aside from the 4 other bottles of Jack Daniels. She poured herself a half cup and passed the bottle to Leon, who also passed the cups around.When the bottle went around to everyone except Chris, who was still in the planning room hunting for poster board, Jill gave a toast to everyone.  
  
"Just pray to God that we don't die tomorrow." Everyone hit their cups against each others and drank to Jill's toast. Even though that was a big concern of them all, they didn't worry too much about it. The sat down and sparked up a long conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris had found a poster board and was cutting out shapes in it with a combat knife. Once he was done with it, he found a spraypaint can lying around and went to the helicopter. When Chris got to the copter, Barry noticed him and went to see what he was doing.  
  
Chris was just about done spraypainting the front right side of the helicopter.  
  
"...you still can't forget about it, can you?"  
  
"Hmm?....no, I can't....but I'm doing this for another reason....."  
  
"And what reason is that?"  
  
"To get back at someone...."  
  
"...mmm...but he's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Chris didn't answer him. He just stood in place silently.  
  
"...no. He HAS to be dead!! I saw him die!!"  
  
"....well, he's still alive....in one way or another......" Chris said as he moved onto the other side of the helicopter. Chris then started spraying the other side while answering Barry's questions.  
  
"How could he be alive, that white freak killed him!!!"  
  
"......then he didn't finish the job. Wesker's company probably injected him with some virus that made him into a walking tank. It couldn't have killed him even if it wanted to...."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"I got an up-close-and-personal look at him. More specifically, his fists and feet."  
  
"Ouch.......still, who gave him the virus and what is it?"  
  
"I don't know.....let's ask him," Chris said as he put the finishing touches of spray paint on the helicopter. When he took it off, he let out a little smile. "We'll definitely ask him."  
  
"Yeah. Want a drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two men left the helicopter, the poster board and spray can next to it. On the helicopter's side in black was the most feared symbol that Wesker could ever imagine.  
  
S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Everyone was in the conversation at that point drinking while talking, each sentence getting weirder and weirder due to people getting drunker little by little. They didn't drink more than two cups because they knew if they wanted to take that factory down, they would have to be in the right frame of mind to do it.  
  
After a while, Leon went to the planning room to check on Umbrella's plans to make sure nothing else changed. Five minutes after Leon left, Claire wanted to talk to Leon, so she left to go to the planning room. She hadn't felt drunk because Chris let her drink back then, so she wouldn't be left out of the social clique. When she got to the planning room, she saw Leon at the laptop looking at the Umbrella schedule.  
  
"Did they change anything else?" Claire asked, seeing Leon turn his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No, just the security so far. What's up?" Leon spun around to face Claire to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, um....not much....How's Sherry?"  
  
"Um....she's..." Claire thought the worst possible scenario.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Umbrella's rival got to her because she had a piece of the G-virus....I'm sorry, I didn't look after her well enough."  
  
Claire was a little heartbroken, but calmed herself down. "Don't worry, we'll get her back right after we take this factory, ok?"  
  
Leon was relieved that Claire wasn't going to kill him and sad that he had been so careless in keeping an eye on Sherry. At that point, Claire changed the subject to a more uplifting one.  
  
"Um...Leon?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"Are you.....do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"..no, why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering...any particular reason why?"  
  
"Well, probably because I haven't found the right girl yet....that's the best answer I could tell you now..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Um.....Claire?"  
  
"Yes?" Claire asked, trying not to sound excited.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Well, I haven't really found the right girl because I guess I tried too hard in the past, you know, like trying to make something happen. But when the most unexpected thing happened, I thought I had found the right one. I thought she was perfect; she was smart, funny, kind....but then, one day, I never saw her again...."  
  
"I'm so sorry Leon," Claire said as she hugged Leon, trying to comfort him. "She'll come back to you."  
  
"....I think she already has," Leon said while he returned the hug. Claire couldn't believe what she had heard and looked up at Leon's eyes.  
  
"Claire, you were the one who I kept myself alive for in Raccoon City. I thought that, if I couldn't see you again, my life wouldn't have a purpose. I wouldn't be there to hold you, or comfort you or protect you or anything. Claire, you kept me alive. You kept me alive because I love you."  
  
"Oh Leon...." Claire said as she broke into tears and buried her head into Leon's chest.  
  
"Shh.....don't cry," Leon whispered into her ear while he wiped her tears away with his finger. He brought her face up to look at his with his hand.  
  
"I love you Claire."  
  
"I love you too, Leon."  
  
They kissed. To them, the world stopped, nothing at that moment was more important than their love for each other. They kissed passionately for longer than they could remember.  
  
  
  
HA! another chapter down!!! Sorry that ended so abruptly, but it got the point across, didn't it? I hope that chapter was pretty good for people, so please review if you want to...I like reviews....reviews are those I like........well, Later, I'll try to get the other chapters up soon. See you on the flip side. 


	10. From Dusk Until Dawn

I'm back!! I'm not dead yet!!! Well, last chapter had symbolism up the yinger......no, yanger........no, yonga........yonga? The hell is a yonga?.............oh well.....this chapter might have the same amount or not, depends on how much caffeine is in my system...SO, on with the story, hope you like it, blah blah blah.....thank god I'm not dead yet.......  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 9: From Dusk Until Dawn  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me....actually.....no, wait....yeah, me...)  
  
The conversation went on and on until Barry was passed out on the couch and only Ark, Chris and Jill were talking. Leon and Claire had come back after their little 'discussion' and joined in with the conversation until Barry finally woke up, which was pretty soon.  
  
"Jesus, what time is it?" Barry asked while shrugging off the effects of sleep.  
  
"Um......8 at night," Chris responded while looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh damn, better get some REAL sleep...night," Barry said as he got up from the couch and walked to the stairs.  
  
"Night Barry."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Huh.....oh, night."  
  
"Mmmhmmmhm," was Claire's response because she tried to talk and keep her head buried into Leon's neck(the one with the esophagus that takes down food, perverts....honestly...)  
  
"Niiiiight....." Ark replied, already half-gone.  
  
The five talked for a while longer until Ark passed out in the recliner he was sitting in, then Leon and Claire left to go to sleep, obviously not fooling Chris or Jill. Chris was all right with his sister being with Leon because he thought she should just settle down with someone and not be involved with the Umbrella incident. Plus, thinking about their time at the Australian Airport a few days ago, he thought it might make a little less tense.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get some sleep too. Night, Jill," Chris said. He got up from his sitting spot and helped Jill up as well. The two walked upstairs together, but stopped when they reached the second room, Jill's room. Chris wished Jill a good night, hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek and went off towards his own room, the fifth one. Originally, they planned that Leon and Ark, being pretty good friends, share a room; however, 'something' changed that.  
  
When Chris got into his room, he did his ritualistic 30 pushups and fell onto the bed in front of him, but he didn't go to sleep. He just lie there, looking at the ceiling and thinking about all of the things he did in his life. He never thought about his life this way before, mainly because that day could have been the last day of his life. He thought about his days in the Air Force, times he went fishing with Barry and some other friends, when he was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. by Wesker and other stuff. After he thought about the day he became a S.T.A.R.S. officer, another memory came into his mind and stayed there. The day he recruited Jill.  
  
It was a peaceful September 23 in Raccoon City, sun shining, a cool breeze every now and then, perfect day to laze around. That's what everyone at the RPD had in mind that day probably, because most everyone decided to skip doing work and just talk. Chris, however, had other things on his mind. Wesker was supposed to swear in a new recruit fresh from Delta Force, but he called in sick and let Chris do it. Chris was kind of suspicious because, even though Wesker was coughing on the phone, he was a terrible faker and sounded perfectly fine. Chris didn't mind because him getting to recruit someone this early into his career in S.T.A.R.S. was a big advancement for him and was ready for it.  
  
Chris went to the front desk to talk to some people about a hunting trip he missed and to wait for the new recruit. It was just about time for the swear-in to start when he saw a chestnut-haired woman, probably in her early 20s walk through the main doors to the RPD. She was wearing a white T- shirt with loose-fit khakis and black dress shoes. At that moment, Chris thought he couldn't keep his eyes off her, but he willed himself to do so.  
  
"Hi, I'm supposed to be sworn in here today, where do I go for that?" The woman asked Chris.  
  
"Um.....oh, are you Jill?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, how did you know?"  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm Chris Redfield, I'm supposed to swear you in today."  
  
"Oh, thanks, but wasn't someone named Albert supposed to do it? He told me he was going to."  
  
"Oh, he, uh, called in sick today, so, um, I'm doing it today," Chris hesitated for a second, trying not to sound like he really wanted to do this, while trying not to sound like this was a chore he didn't want. "Ok, follow me, we'll get you sworn in."  
  
Chris led Jill down a hall to the right of the front desk and into an office with desks filled with loose papers and odds and ends. There, he led her into a little office and swore her into the S.T.A.R.S. branch. After the ordeal, Chris took her to the S.T.A.R.S. office and showed her her desk, which had nothing on it except for a welcome card from the S.T.A.R.S. officers and an apology letter from Wesker, explaining that he couldn't be there and that she'll fit in well at the office. Chris talked with Jill for a little, then left her in the office to unpack her things and get settled in.  
  
Chris could remember that day like it happened just the other day, but that was years and years ago. Now, he and Jill had become pretty good friends. Just then, he heard the doorknob turn. He quickly got up from the bed and went for the door, but he was too late.  
  
"Chris?" Jill asked as she opened the door, hoping Chris wasn't asleep yet.  
  
"Yeah, Jill?"  
  
"Oh, can I talk to you, Chris?"  
  
"Sure, I'm not going anywhere soon," Chris said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Heh heh," Jill responded to Chris's little joke while she closed the door behind her. "I...I wanted to give you your gun back," Jill said this while taking the gun Chris gave her from her pants and offered it to Chris.  
  
"Jill? Why, don't you want it anymore?" Chris was getting a little frightened at the thought that Jill might not like him anymore for some reason or another.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just....you've always given to me, but I haven't been able to give anything to you. I shouldn't be having this, an...." Jill was cut off when Chris closed both his hands around Jill's outstretched hand and gently pushed it back to Jill.  
  
"Jill, you don't need to give anything to me just because I gave something to you. You're my friend; I give to you, but I don't expect anything back. That's what friends do."  
  
At that moment, Jill put the gun down on the nightstand next to her and threw herself into Chris, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his collar bone.  
  
"Chris, you're the best friend anyone could ever have, oh my god..." Jill said while she started to break into tears.  
  
"Shh.....don't cry......don't cry..." Chris said softly to Jill while he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
(At this point in the story, the author suggests that you snuggle up, that's right, I said 'snuggle up,' with a good buddyfriend and listen to some Barry White while you read this.)  
  
At that moment, Jill and Chris looked at each other. They finally knew about each other; Chris loved Jill and Jill loved Chris. They came closer together, Chris's arms wrapping fully around Jill's back, Jill doing the same with Chris. Finally, they both kissed, deeply. Both of their tongues moving around each other's mouths while their bodies moving against each other. Their arms and hands moving up and down each other's backs. Jill gently pushed Chris towards the bed while Chris was moving there on his will, with a little of Jill's help. When Chris was sitting on the bed, he gently tugged at Jill's back to join him on the bed. When Jill went onto the bed, they were lying next to each other, still locked into a deep kiss. Jill then straddled Chris's hips while still in a passionate kiss and started to rock back and forth while holding the back of Chris's head. Chris was using his hands to give Jill's movement momentum against his body while bringing his head closer to Jill's.  
  
The two were like that for an entire half hour. The rest they did, moaning and screaming included, is behind closed doors.  
  
  
  
What were you expecting, a full-fledged lemon? Dear lord......if you want a lemon version, here's what you do: post a review saying you want a lemon version of this chapter, get some soda or water or beer or whatever you want to drink, rent a porn flick from Wherehouse or something and insert the names Chris and Jill into the sex scenes. Simple enough? Ok, thought so. By the way...............hey, churros........NO, FOOD MUST WAIT, FOOD MUST WAIII...........OOOOOOOOHHH, CHURROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, gotta go, later!!!!!! (didn't mean to offend anyone......don't sue me, I'm funny) 


	11. Four FOXes, a Pilot and a Hind

Hi. I beat Halo again. Good for me. Wow. (Hey, where the hell have you been, Mr. 'I'm too good for my loyal fans to write another chapter because I 'don't have enough time in the week to write this story' ???') Um........school takes it out of you, doesn't it? Especially american history......damn that class......oh well, I"M HERE NOW, so hope you like this chapter, blah blah blah, don't own these people, some far away person in a room does, I don't have rabies, another confusing-the-hell-out-of- people-until-the-last-possible-second-where-people-go,"Oh, THAT'S what he meant"-chapter. BYE!!!!! (p.s.: my girlfriend, the little teddy bear she gave me that hangs from my keychain and Pepito the antichrist say hi)  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 10: Four FOXes, a pilot and a Hind  
  
By: XertauQlivE (ooh, threw you a curve ball, didn't I?)  
  
Contact, this is base, do you read?  
  
Loud and clear, base, this is contact.  
  
Your ETA is in 1 hour, try to shorten it, we want this done as fast as possible  
  
Roger, over and out  
  
The pilot's words rang out over the engine of the Hind D's rotor blades through the passenger space. All 4 of them heard the conversation clearly and knew what was going on. They were about to go on a raid through Umbrella's plant, gather enough intelligence to expose Umbrella completely and leave. All without being seen or heard. This would seem nearly impossible to an unknowing person, but to these four, this was clearly routine. Somewhat boring to their squad leader.  
  
All four of them had SEAL uniforms and equipment with them, as to maybe buy themselves some time if they were ever spotted by Umbrella employees. They found out that Umbrella expected a section of the US Navy to show up there for part of an inspection. None of the reports said why it was specifically the US Navy, but they kept to themselves and let it happen.  
  
Each member of the unit had their own habit of preparation before a mission started. The leader sat next to the opening smoking a cigarette, the older member kept twirling his classic revolver around his index finger, the computer brain of the unit seemed to be able to crack every joint in his body and the sniper thumbed through pictures of her dogs.  
  
"I don't know why we're dressed up like this," the older squad member complained in a mild russian accent.  
  
"Cool it, we have a reason we're wearing these, not just for show," his leader answered.  
  
"I still don't know why we couldn't use our own equipment for this."  
  
"You know, he has a point," said the computer genious of the squad. "Why is the Navy of all things coming to this place? It's not even in their jurisdiction..."  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," the leader said calmly as he threw his cig out of the copter.  
  
"Hey, watch where you point that thing, Snipe," the revolver-carrying member exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, force of habit. The safety's on, it's not like it's going to shoot you," the sniper of the squad said.  
  
"Still, a safety on a gun is no better than a gun without a safety: they can still go off without you knowing it. Just remember that for next time you think you're safe from a gun," their squad leader said, ending the arguement.  
  
"....and we're in-bound. Within 50 kilometers. Get ready, it's going to be a fast landing for you guys," the pilot said to the crew within the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter moved ever so diligintly towards the Umbrella factory, moving to the around the factory to the back while keeping a good distance from the building. The helicopter was now 25 meters above the ground and about 40 meters away from the building. The engine and rotor blades were specially designed to be as silent as possible, so as not to attract attention to the factory's new residents.  
  
"Ok, fast rope down on my mark," the pilot said as he moved a little closer to the ground. He was now about 15 meters from the ground.  
  
"Mark."  
  
The four moved down the ropes two at a time. Once they were all off the ropes and onto solid ground, the Hind left them and went as far as a nearby plateau and shut off the engine, waiting until they got what they wanted.  
  
The four found a ventilation duct to sneak into the factory with. They decided they would need all four of them to complete this mission successfully because of all the employees at this factory. Otherwise, the sniper would still be with the helicopter pilot.  
  
Once all three were in the duct, the leader waited until the sniper got all the way through before climbing in himself. Little did he or they know, this was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
OK, this chapter's done.......and more confusing than any others, yes? no? gotta go to the bathroom? ok, ok...........don't make a mess of yourself........well, review if you want or not.....*sniff*.......thanks to those who reviewed so far, you've kept this alive.......I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.....and if I have enough energy to do this after school........later. 


	12. Going In, Guns BlazingOr Not'

SQUEE!!!!!! I'm back!! I've gotten complaints from myself about how crappily confusing that chapter was, so I promise this chapter will NOT be as confusing. Here's a sample:  
  
'You want ice cweam! You want ice cweam! You love it! Resistance if futile!'  
  
........ok, maybe it'll make a little more sense than that, but...ok....don't own anyone used in this fic, only the people at capcom do........ah, capcom, those crafty folk are working on the single greatest game in existance............mega man X siete.........oh yes.................squee.........later.  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT  
  
Chapter 11: '.Going In, Guns Blazing...Or Not.'  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me..I need a serious stress reliever..crap.)  
  
The hazel sun came up to warm the hangar and its inhabitants. (AN: this is where I would suggest pulling out your CD player, dusting it off and playing Incubus's Summer Romance(Anti-Gravity Love Song)..number 9 on their S.C.I.E.N.C.E. CD..I love putting in soundtracks in my stories, can't you tell?)  
  
The sun shined through a window in a room slowly, highlighting different articles of clothing scattered in front of the window. In the bed, there lay 2 people, Chris and Jill, cuddled up against each other, the bedsheet thrown atop their bare bodies. Chris was running his fingers through Jill's hair while Jill drew circles on Chris's chest with her finger.  
  
Chris raised his head up to look at the solitary clock in the room. 5:15 A.M. Time to get prepared for the longest day of his life. The only thing that was stopping him from immediately getting up was the woman he loved so much laying beside him. He would not forgive himself if he let her get hurt in any way. In a way, he didn't want her to go with him just because of the fear that she might get hurt, or shot. Or worse. He didn't want her to go, but he knew she would be reluctant as to staying here, so he had to do what had to be done and break up the moment.  
  
"We should get ready," Chris said lightly.  
  
"..mm..." Jill didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stay there forever and never let Chris leave her side again. But an aching in her heart said she needed to get up to stop Umbrella from harming people ever again. "..ok." (AN: oh, oops..end music...sorry)  
  
The two kissed again, then got up from the bed and clothed. They went downstairs into the planning room to find something to eat or start some coffee; however, they were too late to be the first down there. Barry was standing by the laptop, looking at the specs of the Manufacturing plant they were about to raid while Leon and Claire were sitting across the table from each other eating and talking about what they wish they had done before today. Ark was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Chris and Jill walked in.  
  
"Ah, the other screaming people. I swear to god, it sounded like I was in the holocaust or something," Ark remarked as he put the coffee mug to his lips to take a drink. Leon and Claire looked up at Ark when he said that.  
  
"Aww, we interrupted your precious beauty sleep?" Leon commented.  
  
"Yeah..Ark, we need to get you a man," Claire said while Ark took in a drink of coffee.  
  
At that moment, Ark immediately spat out his coffee. Everyone laughed except for Barry, who was concentrating on the schematics of the building.  
  
"What the hell?!? I was enjoying that coffee for a second!" Ark replied astoundedly to Claire while she was laughing like a maniac. Deep down, Ark was laughing too; he needed to laugh for a long time, so this looked like the best time he'd get all day to laugh.  
  
After everyone ate and had some coffee, they went to prepare for the longest day of their lives. Little did they know, it would also become the toughest day of their lives. They all dressed in whatever they wanted to wear, Claire preferring her jeans and Leon's shirt with a navy blue parka. Jill picked to wear her new brown duster coat; she thought it was cool enough to bring to Greenland, so she bought it on the way to pick up Claire and Chris. All of the guys decided to wear black baggy cargo pants except for Ark, who preferred his baggy khaki shorts. Chris wore an army green beater over his bulletproof vest, which Jill was swooning over for some reason. They all wore bulletproof vests in case they ran into a snag along the way.  
  
All of the munitions were stored on the helicopter, so they were all ready to go.  
  
"We're about 10 minutes away from our landing spot. If things get too hot, get back here and get whatever you need," Barry yelled across the back of the helicopter as he piloted it toward their destination point. Their mark was about a football field's length from the plant, so they would walk in on foot to avoid being seen too soon. Once they had landed, they were about to get out, until.  
  
"Hey, listen to this; the signal's origin is pretty close to where we are now," Barry said as he turned up the volume on the copter's radio transmitter so everyone could hear what was being said.  
  
"Sir, we've taken stations 4 through 10. We found a little resistance in the other 3 stations, but we'll have them under our control in a matter of time," a voice proclaimed.  
  
"Good work, corporal. Set up sentries at the main gate, sides and back. Get as many men as you can to set up a guard at the main gate. We can't afford to miss this opportunity," another man, obviously the leader, said to the corporal.  
  
"Dammit.this complicates things," Chris exclaimed.  
  
"No it doesn't, we're heading through the front door," Jill said matter-of- factly.  
  
Chris sighed. He knew Jill had everything under control, but he wasn't so sure about this now. ".ok. Everyone, get ready, we're gonna wage war against the bastards."  
  
Everyone took their guns and left the helicopter, leaving half of the ammunition they packed behind for backup. On they went, to take out the manufacturing plant.  
  
  
  
Squee, that chapter's done now. Sorry it took so long to write it and put it up, but I've had to deal with stuff in life...not to mention Jackass is coming out soon..swizzeet...later, hope you like this chapter, review if you want to.I recommend it, it gives you a sense of gratification and.um....stuff.. 


	13. The Takeover of Umbrella Greenland

Hey, I'm back (Oh, finally you're back. How was hell?)....nice, actually.....(......oh.....wasn't expecting that one.......*my inner subconscious, just so everyone knows that I'm insane*)...but anyways, I'm back with another installment of my long, somewhat boring and, dare I say, longer still fanfic!!!(actually, it's halfway done) So, don't sue me for anything in this. Please? I give you a candy.... ok.....read on pweese.....  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 12: The Takeover of Umbrella Greenland  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me.....I'm hungry.....)  
  
  
  
"Sir, we have breached the main database room and are now securing all of the data files as you ordered," Unit Bravo leader responded over the radio.  
  
"Good. I want everything, I repeat, everything purged from those databases. We don't want them to regain anything from that, even if it's a god damn love letter to someone's girlfriend," the leader of all of the units replied over the radio. "How's the extraction going?" he asked over the radio after switching channel bands.  
  
"Sir, we ran into a little snag along the way, bu--"  
  
"Is everyone still there?" the main leader had little to no panic in the tone of his voice.  
  
"Yes, we have a few injured, but other than that everyone's fine," the person on the other side of the radio replied.  
  
"Listen closely to what I have to say."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Whoever was injured in there, terminate immediately."  
  
"What?!? Sir, you can't be seri--"  
  
"I SAID terminate those who were injured immediately. Do it now, soldier, or I will terminate you along with them personally," the hostility in the main leader's voice rose to an almost intolerable heartlessness.  
  
"Bu....*sigh*....yes sir. Over and out."  
  
The leader kept his radio on to listen to the screams of the people who were injured in the experiment room for a brief moment, then turned it off after he heard a shotgun blast put a person out of his misery. He had ordered all of his troops to always aim for the head when one of their teammates were injured by one of those experimental disorders. Even though he had done enough murder in his life, he still could not get used to the sound of a shotgun blast. He never got used to the sound because one of his best men used a shotgun like it was a golden gun.  
  
That man was Chris Redfield.  
  
Over time, he began to respect Chris for his handling on all types of guns, rifles and melee weapons, especially in close-quarters combat. He even learned a few tricks from Chris that would save his life if he was ever in that situation. But now, he had a bitter hatred for him, as Chris always seemed to get in his way, even if he was much stronger than Chris. Damn he's persistent, the main leader thought. Persistent, but stupid. If he ever gets in my way again, I won't go easy on him. Ever.  
  
"Sir. Sir?" Unit Delta leader was standing at attention on the balcony that overlooked the entire factory with the man in black.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"We have taken complete control of the facility; all of the hostages are being kept under tight surveillance by Unit Alpha. Awaiting further orders, sir."  
  
"Kill them all, we can't take the risk of any of them telling about this. Remember, we may have viruses and hackers at our disposal, but we can't control what a person says."  
  
Unit Delta leader sighed deeply. He never wanted to make his men killers, even if they were in a different squad. He had to push his own feelings aside, however, to carry out his orders. Othewise, he would be dead next to the hostages.  
  
"Yes sir." Unit Delta leader contacted the leader of Unit Alpha with his radio. "Unit Alpha, you have primary orders to terminate all hostages. I repeat, you have orders to terminate all hostages, over."  
  
"Proceeding as ordered. Over and out." Unit Delta leader turned off the radio as he heard guns blazing.  
  
"Suck it up, squad leader, this is business. We don't have time for hostage negotiations. You'll understand soon enough."  
  
After his short speech, the main leader walked off, leaving the squad leader to overlook his men waiting and ready at the front gate. Some of them were shivering a little because of the harsh weather because the gate was wide open. He had faith in his squad and trusted they would do well in any situation, especially in the one the main leader had told all the squad leaders about. They all had exceptional aim, and he was proud of them for that.  
  
As the main leader walked down the steps of the overlook, he thought of why he was doing all this. He had basically created Umbrella with Birkin, but he had sold out to the highest bidder. It didn't matter to him any more, because Birkin was dead at the hands of Umbrella's ineptness and greed of the G-Virus. For all he cared now, Umbrella could lose all of its assets and he wouldn't care. Umbrella took away his best friend. Umbrella had taken too much power and money away from his employers as well. In short, Umbrella pissed everyone off.  
  
He would make sure they would pay.  
  
  
  
WAHOO!!! Chapter's done! Now it's time for me to get some sleep!! Nite- nite! Please read and review, it's a nice thing to do. You might get a merit badge for it!! I'll get the next chapter up sooner, promise. Later!!! 


	14. The Assault

I'm back now, sorry I haven't done this chapter earlier. This is going to be a serious introduction, just to let you know. This is where the fun part comes in. This entire chapter took a lot out of me and it still feels like it's something ripped from the Matrix, so I'm sorry if the characters do something that might make you go, 'oh, that's not even possible' or 'oh my god I can't stand to read any more this is so unrealistic'....but then again, zombies and flesh eating frogs aren't realistic either......oh well, enjoy my favorite chapter. I don't own anyone in this story. So bust out your CD players folks, we're gonna getcha groove on........ok, that last part WASN'T serious, but whatever....  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 13: The Assault  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me....I might change my name to Pepito.....)  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's that out there?" Barry yelled over the wind to the others.  
  
"Looks like that's the place," Chris answered, leading the rest of the people. For some reason, they visualized him as their unofficial leader.  
  
Getting ready for what was about to happen, he took out his glocks and went towards the building. Everyone else followed him, spread out a little in case there were snipers ready to take them down.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the manufacturing plant, the unit stationed at the main gates of the plant were standing watch, according to their boss's orders. They didn't expect anyone to pop up through the front gate because it was so obvious, so they just talked and did nothing.  
  
"Hey, all of you!! Back on duty!!" their unit leader yelled while getting in place near a stack of crates in the middle of the room. All of the slacking guards came to attention and stood guard at their positions.  
  
"Sir, we can't see shit through this wind!!" a troop yelled.  
  
"Live with it," the unit leader replied.  
  
The entire unit waited for 5 minutes until they actually saw blurs.  
  
(AN: ok, this is the point where you should break out the CD player or download a song. The X-ecutioners' 'It's going down' should be playing.........right.......about.........NOW! enjoytherest)  
  
"Sir, I see something!!" a troop shouted.  
  
At first they were all one big blur, then their figures became more detailed. There were 6 of them. Finally, the wind cleared and they were visible.  
  
Chris was in the lead. He raised a glock. And fired. And raised another glock. And fired. All hell broke loose at that point. One troop took a bullet in the head, killing him instantly while another took a bullet in the arm, making him drop down to take cover.  
  
The six broke off and took cover behind the crates closest to the open gate. Once they took cover, they broke loose their own firepower. Claire got up and fired at the troops with an AK-47 while Barry, who was next to her, started firing his custom magnum at them. Ark unloaded an MP5 while Leon emptied his two uzis and Jill used up the clip in one of her uzis. Chris unloaded his two glocks, then switched to the shotgun strapped to his back. He fired two shots at oncoming troops and whipped around and smacked a third that was trying to take Chris down in the head with the barrel of the shotgun. The battle went on for half an hour, but it seemed like eternity for everyone participating.  
  
"We need backup now! All squads, we need backup here!! Hey, where is everyone?! The fuck's going on!?" the unit leader shouted over the radio.  
  
"You're on your own," the cold voice of the main leader rang through the unit leader's ears. He and his unit were betrayed by their own people. The unit leader didn't have much time to wallow over this, because in a matter of seconds, Barry spotted the radio, figured he was about to call for backup and shot the radio. Bits of the radio scattered everywhere around the unit leader, who was trying to regain his bearing on the situation.  
  
Little did he know, he and his unit would be surrounded by enemies. Those known, and those unknown.  
  
  
  
Sweet, chapter down. You can stop your CD players now, or keep them going..good music, in my opinion. If you don't like it and think you could have done better, send me your opinions and I'll think about which one would work better. Plus I'm open to hearing new music. Heh..wouldn't it be funny if I played some ballerina music there?..hee..well, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I get free time from homework. Review with comments if you want, I like comments. Later, keep it old school, don't put your elbows on the table while eating and...um...vomit bags are on the left. 


	15. The Other Side of the Battle

I'm back from the dead, finally! I'm still living, but school sucks, along with allergies....but now I'm back, with a new chapter of this story. Don't worry, it's about 2/3 done. So enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Capcom or Konami or the people they made up, so don't sue me, please. It's not a very nice thing to do....HA HA, you finally find out WHY this is a crossover!! HA HA HA!!!!(these are getting shorter by the chapter....weird....)  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 14: The Other Side of the Battle  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me. I live inside your bed and see your dirty magazines, you naughty person.)  
  
  
  
"Holy shit, sir! We're being mowed down here!! We need backup here NOW!!" a troop yelled to his squad leader.  
  
"Help isn't coming, I'm sorry. We're on our own."  
  
The troop was speechless as he watched his squad leader in disbelief.  
  
"We're going to have to make do with what we have now. Tell all men to fall back and regroup behind those metal containers. We'll have to think of a plan fast if we want to live through this."  
  
"Yes sir!!" The troop started to go from troop to troop telling him to fall back to behind the large metal containers for a strategy. All the troops regrouped behind a solid black metal container with their squad leader, who had already started telling about his plan.  
  
Meanwhile, a stealth group had just reached the main room without being seen by any guards. They all followed in close pursuit to their leader, who had been known to be an expert at stealth operations.  
  
"It's like a warzone in here," the youngest male of the stealth group whispered as the entire group was sneaking across the room from the far back.  
  
As they were halfway across the main room, the youngest man's pistol had slipped from his grip. He tried to catch it while in mid-fall, but was only successful in pointing the barrel of the gun away from his team members. Unfortunately, the barrel pointed at the container the invading troops were behind. Worse yet, the gun had gone off.  
  
While the unit leader was explaining their plan, S.T.A.R.S. had decided to sneak forward, passing behind each crate in their way for cover, in case the unit decided to show some more bravery and fire at them again. They all stopped their forward movement when they heard the gunshot go off.  
  
The bullet ricocheted off the metal container, just inches about the unit leader's head. "Oh shit!! Get down, get down!!" the unit leader screamed at his squad. They all took defensive positions behind crates near the metal container.  
  
"Dammit, Octopus, don't hold your gun out in the open like that!!" the revolver-carrying member of the stealth squad yelled at the youngest member. "Now we have unwanted attention!!"  
  
"Can it, Ocelot, we would've had to take these guys down anyways if that new group hadn't shown up," their leader yelled over the gunfire heading their way. "Octopus, how many are there?"  
  
"About 8 there, sir," Octopus replied. He knew this was child's play for a hero like his leader. However, not wanting to upset anyone any more, he started to fire upon the unit without question.  
  
"We're still outnumbered, god dammit!!" Ocelot yelled as he shot one of the opposing troops square between the eyes. "Well, any more ideas, o Fearless Hero?"  
  
"...yeah...GET DOWN!!" he yelled to his three team members as he pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it at their opposition. The grenade had killed about 4 troops while knocking back the remainder.  
  
"Happy now, Ocelot?"  
  
"Yes, much," Ocelot replied as he stood up and shot two troops in the head with his revolver.  
  
Only the unit leader was left alive now, but barely. The impact of the grenade left him reeling. He stood up, only to be greeted with a hit to the face with the butt of a gun. He got up on his hands and knees after the hit, only to find that the four people waging a small war on his unit were gone without a trace. He looked up again and saw Barry standing over him with his custom magnum.  
  
"End it now. Please," the unit leader pleaded as the magnum's barrel was against the back of his head. Barry thought about the idea of taking his life out of pure mercy for the leader, but then decided against it. He propped the stunned man against a crate and moved along with the rest of his friends further inside the manufacturing plant.  
  
As the S.T.A.R.S. were finally exiting the main room, oblivious to where the new unit had gone, the stealth unit FOXHOUND was regrouping after the gunfight. Octopus had taken Ocelot's advice and holstered his gun for the time being, Sniper Wolf was checking to see if anyone had followed the group and Ocelot was pacing back and forth, waiting for their leader to tell them what they would need to do next. However, Ocelot began to grow impatient with the current situation.  
  
"Ok, what now, 'Fearless Hero?'"  
  
"...Don't call me a hero.." Ocelot's leader responded in his raspy voice.  
  
"But you are, aren't you?" the young Octopus asked blatantly.  
  
"People consider me a hero because I saved lives, but that's not all a hero is."  
  
"Then what are heroes?"  
  
"Heroes risk their lives for a cause they believe in, whether it's right or wrong."  
  
"So be it. So, what now, Solid Snake?" Ocelot asked.  
  
Snake only turned his head to look Ocelot in the eye. "We're not done with our mission yet. That's what we're going to do."  
  
After Snake told Ocelot that, he walked through the shadows, with his squad in close pursuit.  
  
  
  
Now do you see the crossover? FOXes? FOXHOUND? Get it? Was I right or what?....ok, now that you know what's kind of going on, I'll try not to keep you in suspense and do the next chapter as soon as I can. But right now, I need some sleep. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the radioactive cockroaches bite of your head and devour it. Night. 


	16. Two Leaders In One Room

*Climbs out of a ditch* Phew....thank god my English class is done for.....ACK!!! I am TOO far behind on this story!! I"M SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!...I'm getting right into it from now on, so I don't own any of the characters portrayed, blah blah, time for story.  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 15: Two Leaders In One Room  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me)  
  
  
  
S.T.A.R.S. was making their way down a long hall slowly, in case their 'friends' decided to pop up unexpectedly. Ark was leading the pack, mainly because he had the best hearing and could listen in on any troops waiting to ambush them at any moment. So far, so good for them.  
  
They were all halfway down that long corridor when Chris said, "This doesn't feel right..."  
  
"What doesn't?" asked Leon.  
  
"All of this. I mean, we sure as hell didn't go by unnoticed when we got here, so why isn't any backup for that group back there? There has to be at least twice as many people as back there to take over a factory this big, much less enough people to stand watch for us AND to take over the place. This just doesn't add up....."  
  
Suddenly, an automated voice rang over the intercom system throughout the factory "Main Gate Now Closing. Sub Gate Now Closing. Helipad Emergency Exit Now Open."  
  
Then, an all-too familiar voice came on.  
  
"Ah, Chris, so glad you decided to visit."  
  
"Wesker!!" Chris had to be held back by Jill and Barry from breaking the intercom speaker above them.  
  
"Well, you're too late. Once again. We have already finished our agenda for this place and now, we're leaving. That is, if you want to join us. We'll gladly invite you on, but on one condition."  
  
"You and your friends must ride in coach. In body-bags. Have a nice day."  
  
The intercom went dead after that.  
  
Chris pounded the nearest wall with his fist. "Dammit!! Lost him again!!"  
  
"Chris, we can still get up to the helipad before they take off," Jill told Chris reassuringly. "Most likely they'll have a trap set up for us, but if we get the drop on them first...then we'll have the advantage...and we won't let Wesker get away."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Jill on this one," Barry chimed in. "All we have to do now is to make it up to the helipad before they expect us to, and then we can see what they're up to.  
  
"...ok. We'll take that plan. Everyone, move up to the helipad A.S.A.P. Let's go, move, move, move!!" Chris yelled as they ran down the remaining hallway.  
  
However, as they were running, a metal grate that Chris stepped on gave way, making Chris fall down the chute.  
  
"Chris!!" Jill yelled as she went to see down the chute.  
  
"Go on without me!!! I'll catch up to you!!!" Chris yelled as he went down the chute.  
  
----------------------  
  
Team FOXHOUND was making their way towards the data room at this point. Snake was in the lead, followed by Octopus, then Wolf, then Ocelot. They expected there to be more enemies on their way, but there were none.  
  
As they walked down a corridor, Snake noticed something that didn't feel right. He heard a loud crack when he stepped on a spot in the floor. All of a sudden, the floor gave way, causing Snake to fall down the pit into a lower room.  
  
"I'll catch up with you!! Move, now!!" Snake yelled as he fell down the pit. As Wolf and Ocelot took their orders without question, Octopus stood there, looking into the pit, only seeing darkness.  
  
"Come on, Octopus, let's go," Wolf said calmly.  
  
".....all right...."  
  
-------------------  
  
At the same time, Chris had been let out of the seemingly endless chute into an empty room in a basement and Snake hit solid ground and rolled to take off some of the landing shock. However, they both held each other at gunpoint after seeing one another, Snake kneeling on one knee with his assault rifle and Chris standing upright with his shotgun.  
  
"Who are you!?!" Snake yelled at the man.  
  
"No one you need to know right now!!" Chris yelled back.  
  
While the two men had each other in a staredown, they both pointed their guns at the sound of a loud clank on the ground. Clank. Clank. Clank. When the sound was closer to the corner, the maker of the sound was in clear view. The maker of the sound was already dead, however, holding a lead pipe. Soon after, about fifteen more were visible and were slowly surrounding the two.  
  
"We can catch up later on introductions," Chris said as he shot the zombie holding the lead pipe in the chest.  
  
Snake saw this as an invitation to shoot anything that moved. He got up from his kneeling position and started shooting at the zombies coming from his right. The two were eventually surrounded by zombies and were against each others backs, staring the zombies down with their weapons. There were about thirty now, each hungry for live flesh.  
  
Snake saw a door past the zombies and signaled to Chris about it. "This way, come on!!" The two barreled through the zombies blocking their path to the door, ran full speed and went through the door while avoiding becoming zombie food. Chris slammed the door shut after Snake got in. They looked around the room and saw that there was nothing but desks, them and another door leading out.  
  
"Ok, I have more questions, now," Snake said to Chris.  
  
"Shoot 'em off, I probably know more about them than I should."  
  
"Ok, what the hell are those things?"  
  
"We just call them zombies. Call them whatever you want. They're already dead, they don't care."  
  
"..I'll stick with zombies. Next, who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Chris. My friends and I have a score to settle with the asshole who had a hand in making those things. Ok, now time for some of my questions."  
  
"Go ahead, plan's already botched as it is."  
  
"Who are you and your friends? I know you didn't come on your own."  
  
"Solid Snake."  
  
"Your parents aren't that creative, are they?"  
  
Snake ignored that last comment and kept talking. "I'm part of an organization to stop things like this from happening."  
  
"What's the name?"  
  
"CIA"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"CIA agents don't have that kind of gear. I'm not stupid."  
  
Snake muttered under his breath 'could've fooled me'  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm FOXHOUND."  
  
"FOXHOUND?"  
  
"Don't ask. I'll kill you."  
  
"Why would you do that to a chance to your survival here?"  
  
"Company orders."  
  
"Hmm...figures......we better get moving, or those things'll bust the door down," Chris said as he got up from his sitting position on the desk and went towards the door without zombies crowding it.  
  
"Right."  
  
The two moved through the door, on their way to the helipad.  
  
  
  
Ok, that chapter's done. I'm sorry again for how long it has been since I've done a chapter, but I'll be able to get them up sooner, now that I don't have a certain class that won't demand any of my time *coughwritinglabcough*....wow, I must be getting sick or something.......damn cold.....well, R and R, please, and later. 


	17. Something Wicked This Way Stomps

Hey, I'm back. I hate finals. Seriously. I should be sleeping right now so I'll at least have some energy to do them, but you know what I told myself? Screw sleep, I'm doing this for the fans. Now down to business. I don't own any character in this story.  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 16: Something Wicked This Way Stomps  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me)  
  
  
  
S.T.A.R.S. was now nearing a left turn in a long hallway. They all approached it cautiously, hoping there were no unexpected guests there, as they all learned from past experiences. Claire was first to peek around the corner, but saw nothing. She signaled that the coast was clear for the rest of them, so they continued down the hall. All of a sudden, they found themselves standing in front of metal double-doors.  
  
"Where the hell does this go?" Leon asked as he holstered one of his uzis.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Jill responded as she opened the doors and walked inside the huge, empty room. Besides the S.T.A.R.S. members, nothing was in that room. Nothing living, at least.  
  
"Oh my god....." was all Jill could muster up to say. "No......not again....."  
  
Throughout the entire room, there was an immense number of 9 foot tall capsules. So many were there, they all couldn't be counted by one person alone. However, these capsules weren't empty. Inside each capsule stood a 'sleeping giant.' Monsters in trenchcoats. The G-Virus and T-Virus mixing results. Nemeses.  
  
"What ARE all these?" Barry asked, hoping he wouldn't have to go against any of them in his life.  
  
"You don't want to know," replied Jill. She had known too much about them for her own good, so telling them would never be good for them. She had also come as close to death from one of those as any normal human being could without becoming one of them.  
  
"....oh shit....oh shit!!" Leon exclaimed. "They found out how to mass- produce these things!?!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Clear," Chris said as he checked around a corner. The two moved around the corner and up a flight of stairs to get to the first floor of the factory. Chris was impressed at how Snake was able to move in complete silence, even when they were going up the holed grating that made up the stairs. Snake was equally impressed at how much Chris knew about breaching tactics and moving a team along towards their goal. Snake, however, didn't know that Chris was an ex-special operations officer. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Chris peeked around the corners once again. He saw the chute he slipped through to his left and an empty hallway to the right.  
  
"..all right. I think my team moved this way," Chris said as he pointed to his right.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I know my team. They won't leave an area unexplored."  
  
".......how do you know so much about breaching and clearing?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Police tactics, how do you know so much?"  
  
"...that's what I am....at least, what I used to be. It's a long story, I'll tell it to you over a beer after all this."  
  
"...good luck finding me for that beer. Let's go."  
  
Snake then took the lead and went to the right, with Chris in close pursuit, often checking their back.  
  
Finally, they found their way to the left turn. However, Snake didn't feel things were right.  
  
"....something's wrong," said Snake.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Snake checked down the corridor heading left, then looked at the wall directly to their right.  
  
"Look at that wall. See anything strange?"  
  
"....no, why?" Chris asked. Snake looked around the floor until he found a loose tile. He pressed it into the floor with his foot.  
  
"See anything strange about it now?" Snake asked rhetorically as the wall slid into the ground, revealing a staircase to the second floor. However, they heard a faint click at the end of the hall. The double-doors had locked themselves due to the panel.  
  
"...looks like that's our only way. Let's go," Chris said as both he and Snake made their way up the stairs cautiously.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here. I don't trust any of these," Jill said, urging the group through the other set of double-doors in front of them.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Claire said as they all moved towards the doors. Claire opened them and they all followed.  
  
A few steps away from the doors, Ark stopped.  
  
"Shit...guys, I need to do this, hold on. I'll be right back," Ark said as he pulled a small camera from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Dammit, Ark......fine, let's go. Guys, wait up a sec, this won't take long," Leon said as he and Ark went back into the Nemesis room.  
  
Once they were both inside the room, Ark readied the camera and aimed it at a large group of hibernating Nemeses.  
  
"Ok, sleeping beauties, say cheese...." Ark said as he took a photo. All of a sudden, a large flash came from the camera.  
  
"Shit! You put the flash on!!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Fuck! Hold on...ok, flash's off...time for another."  
  
Suddenly, both Leon and Ark heard a loud groan. It lasted for a few seconds, then dissipated. Both turned their heads toward the sound and stood still for a few seconds.  
  
"......take the picture........" Leon said.  
  
Ark was still in shock over the sound.  
  
"Take the god damn picture!" Leon said abruptly, taking Ark out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Ark took the picture, then both of them started to leave, hoping that sound was nothing. As they opened the door, they heard the same sound.  
  
Then it happened again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Then, most of the sleeping monsters threw their fists toward their glass encasings, shattering them easily. The Nemeses were now awake.  
  
  
  
....ok, now I'm starting to scare myself with this.......but it's just too good......well, I'm out of here for now, so R and R if you want to....please........and I'll get back to you later. 


	18. The Beasts Awakened

Hey....don't you hate it when you have to do stuff over...yep...this is my redux chapter because my computer is too stoopid to actually do any good because it suddenly shut down while I was typing this chapter up. DAMMIT!!!! DAMMIT!!!! DAMMIT!!!!!! .....phew, now that that's out of my system, here goes the chapter again. At least I now know what I'm going to write because it's all fresh in my head. Ok, don't own any characters in this story, blah blah blah.....oh, and get your CD players out, music is in this chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 17: The Beasts Awakened  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me)  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Claire asked as she heard the sound of shattering glass. She, Jill and Barry walked slowly and cautiously toward the doors they came from with their arms ready to shoot anything that came through those doors.  
  
Suddenly, Leon and Ark ran through the doors at top speed, slammed the doors and leaned their backs against them, panting furiously.  
  
"What happened?" Claire asked as she slowly reached out for Leon's cheek to comfort him a little. Leon and Ark were both panting too loudly to actually say anything at that point, but Leon was the first to calm down a little.  
  
(AN: Ok, this is where music comes in, so pop in the Transplants CD for "Romper Stomper," track 1 on their self-titled CD. Either download it or buy the CD if you want, I highly suggest it because the music fits in really well with the coming moment. And yes, I realize this music wasn't even made at this time in the timeline, but I don't care. Moulin Rouge and A Knight's Tale did it......I kinda regret ever seeing those movies for some reason.........oh well, enjoy!!! ::PLAY MUSIC NOW::)  
  
Leon looked up at Claire and said, "Run...."  
  
"What do you me--"  
  
"RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon screamed at the top of his lungs. At this time, the doors started to bulge. Luckily, Ark and Leon started in a high-speed sprint from the doors before they were thrown across the room. Soon, all 5 were down the hallway and running toward a flight of stairs many yards away.  
  
Suddenly, a monster wearing a black trenchcoat came bursting through the doors, getting used to the new surroundings. Soon after, it spotted the five running down the hall. 5 or 6 of its 'friends' ran alongside it, slowly catching up to the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Ark and Barry turned around in mid-sprint and ran backwards while shooting at the Nemeses chasing them. The shots were in vain, however, as the Nemeses dodged every bulled, only making their determination to kill rise and to cause them to pursue faster. When they neared the flight of stairs, Leon and Jill noticed some fairly heavy objects on the side of the hall. They both pushed some of the stuff in front of the Nemeses' line of running to buy them some time. When there was enough stuff there, they both ran quickly up the stairs, narrowly avoiding the Nemesis' huge claw swiping at their heads. The obstructions bought the team some time to get a fair distance away from the walking monstrosities. Once they all reached the top of the stairs, they all ran towards the roof.  
  
---------------------  
  
"....good, almost there," Chris said as he read a sign pointing the way to the roof where he would meet Wesker again.  
  
"Why do you want to go there again?" Snake asked, expecting a twisted answer to compliment the series of twisted events.  
  
"...to meet an old and forgotten friend," Chris replied as he started to walk in the direction of the roof.  
  
While Chris was walking, he turned his head and said, "...and to settle a score."  
  
Had Snake not experienced something close to the situation, he would have been surprised at what Chris said. Snake was sent on a mission a while back to assassinate his own father because he was housing a high-tech military weapon capable of destroying the entire world easily. However, Snake had to stick to his mission.  
  
"This is where we part ways, Chris," Snake said.  
  
"Wh-what?" Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Snake. He was utterly surprised to hear that after the few moments they went through. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was sent here to get information about Umbrella and disappear. My team of greens should have gotten the information by now and are expecting me back right now."  
  
Snake walked towards Chris and ripped off the logo patch on his B.D.U. jacket and gave it to Chris.  
  
"...FOXHOUND...."  
  
"Keep it. I'm violating direct orders by letting you know about the organization, but I know you'll keep it under wraps."  
  
Chris was speechless. "Be careful, Snake." Before Snake left, Chris said, "Here, take this. Don't forget what happened here." Now in Snake's hands was Chris's old lighter.  
  
"...insignia from your old man.....you sure you want to give this up?" Snake said.  
  
"I know you'll keep it under wraps for me...."  
  
Snake and Chris both let out a short chuckle.  
  
The two shook hands for the last time. Snake left in the opposite direction and Chris went towards the roof. He then started in a run to the roof.  
  
----------------------  
  
"...hey, what's that?" Ark said as he aimed his gun at it.  
  
"....CHRIS!!!!!" Jill ran towards him and threw herself at him to give him a loving hug.  
  
"I...I thought I'd never see you again....." Jill started to sob on Chris's shoulder. Chris put his hand on the back of Jill's head to comfort her a little. "It's all right...I'm back..."  
  
Chris looked up to see Claire walking toward him. Chris opened his free arm to let Claire hug him as well.  
  
"You take care of everyone here, sis?"  
  
"Y-yeah....but you're back now...."  
  
"Hey, Chris, it's good that you're back and all," Barry said, "but we have some unexpected guests running up towards us right now, so I suggest we get moving and leave this for later."  
  
"Good to see you too, Barry. You're right, let's get going."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Snake!" Wolf said as he showed up.  
  
"Everything done?"  
  
"Yeah, we got the data, all we need to do now is to leave," Octopus said.  
  
As they all left through their designated exit through the compound to the Hind waiting for them outside, Snake looked back at the flight of stairs that lead from where he parted from Chris.  
  
Snake smirked for a second, then started in a run through the exit.  
  
  
  
Ok, that chapter is done. I'm really sorry I didn't do this chapter sooner, but I now have a new system to get school and work to not interfere with my time to write more chapters. But for now, I'm getting some sleep, NIGHTEEEE!!!!!!!! (please R and R, it's good karma!!) 


	19. The Curtains Rise

ALO again, and welcome to another, and almost ending, episode of MY FIRST FIC!!! It's been nearly a year since I've started this in my mind...and due to complications which will be referred to as school, work and putting the Japanese Culture Club together at the forementioned school. Well, at least you won't have to wait any longer. I don't own any characters in this story, so please don't sue me, major superpowers of the world.  
  
  
  
THE ASSAULT Chapter 18: The Curtains Rise  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me)  
  
  
  
"Almost there!!" Chris shouted behind him to the other S.T.A.R.S. They were running down a long and twisting hallway, barely escaping the pounding on the floors below them. Claire had almost fallen down a human-sized hole and into a horde of Nemeses, but Barry and Leon saved her. Down the hall, there was a dim ceiling light swinging and a metal door with a sign on it. Chris briefly read the inscription on the sign: -TO ROOF/HELIPAD- Chris saw this and slammed into the door. All of them were too exhausted to go any further. They all stopped to catch their breath. They never wanted to be involved in any of this. They all would like to just go home right now. Chris and Barry would go fishing again, like old times, while Jill would watch them try to catch the prize of the lake from the docks in a reclining chair reading a book and smiling at the two having the time of their lives. Leon would be driving down the highway in his Land Rover Discovery holding Claire in his arm while she slept on his shoulder. Ark would be back with the rest of his family and friends, keeping in contact with Leon and Claire from time to time and maybe starting to meet new women, not those involved in any international corporation conspiracies. That would be the life for them.  
  
But they were too exhausted to just give up there, as well. They had come too far to go home and let Umbrella and Wesker get away with controlling the world and using it as a battleground for their fight for sovreignity over the malicious virii. They could always start their lives again after the entire thing. But right now, Barry had to protect his family, Ark had a duty to survive for his friends, Clarire had to finish this for Sherry, who had been stolen from her long ago by Wesker, Jill had to avenge all of her fallen comrades in arms and Leon had to avenge Ada and his stolen life as a police officer. Chris, however, was ready to face his fears. He wouldn't let his fears take another of his friends. Wesker had to pay.  
  
Chris had looked up from his heavy panting, turned the knob on the metal door and burst it wide open to reveal a stair balcony leading to the top of the factory.  
  
Chris looked back to the others, his friends. They all gave him a reassuring nod and he started to run up the stairs. They were all ready to face the demon that had been a factoring root in this entire horror.  
  
They reached the top of the roof to see something very unexpected.  
  
No one was there besides them.  
  
"What the hell?" Barry said, looking around the place for a soldier or two. The helipad was surrounded by 3 high walls, air conditioning units and antennas. Then, unexpectedly, the members of S.T.A.R.S. were surprised by Wesker's entire regiment pop up from behind the AC units and antennas. They all held them at gunpoint, while on the 3 walls surrounding the helipad.  
  
Then the demon came out of the shadows.  
  
"I see you just can't keep your noses out of other peoples' affairs..."  
  
"Wesker!!" Chris shouted, very enraged.  
  
"I'm glad you remember your former ally, Redfield. But none of that matters now. After I kill you and your rag-tag team of nuisances, there will be very few who can pose a threat to me."  
  
"Don't you still have to suck up to your higher-up? Bioject?" Leon asked harshly.  
  
"Bioject?" Wesker said, before laughing maniacally. "What makes you think I was ever a part of a simple company such as Bioject?"  
  
"What?!?" Leon yelled.  
  
"The only higher-up I have is fate. All others suck up to me." Wesker started to look to his left and bent down closer to whatever he was looking at.  
  
"Claire...I think this'll cheer you up a little..."  
  
All of a sudden, Wesker picked up what looked like a body and threw it down towards Claire's feet. Claire instantly knelt down to examine the body.  
  
"STEVE!!!!"  
  
"C...Cl....Claire.........."  
  
"Steve, don't talk any more. It's all right now....."  
  
Steve pulled Claire closer to his face by her collar. "....kill Wesker...for me......"  
  
Then, Steve's hand went limp, and Steve was dead. Claire kept looking at him and holding his head.  
  
"Touching, isn't it? He should have died a long time ago due to the experiments I've been performing on him, but I guess he showed too much resistance to them. Pity, it was only for a lost cause. To see you again...."  
  
Claire's eyes glazed over a little, but then flames started to dance in her eyes out of pure rage. Claire stood up and pointed her guns toward Wesker.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
"Please, foul language from such a young girl like you?" Wesker snapped his fingers. "I guess I'll just have to punish you for it."  
  
Just then, hundreds of Nemeses burst through the roof ready to tear the S.T.A.R.S. apart.  
  
"Hold."  
  
Just then, the Nemeses stopped. They remained still, as if waiting for another command.  
  
"What? H-how did you do that?" Barry shouted at Wesker.  
  
"How? You were always the slowest one, Barry." Wesker jumped down from the wall to be on the same level as the rest of them. "Simple, I reprogrammed their logic while they were in incubation. It was too easy for me. Just input the subliminal objectives while they were hibernating and they follow my every command. Like this." Wesker snapped his fingers twice. Instantly, a tentacle shot out and grabbed Jill by the throat and held her in the air. Jill was gasping for air in vain.  
  
"Put her down, Wesker!!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Or what? You'll burn me again? Please, I think you've already noticed that I have regenerative powers."  
  
Chris let out a low growl at Wesker when he realized that.  
  
"I'll tell you my true purpose for getting you up here. I want you dead. You were the first one to actually scar my new self, and I want you punished for that. Death will be an acceptable punishment. Now die." Wesker pointed a Glock 17 toward Chris. Chris recognized the gun as an RPD issued gun. Then, Wesker pointed the gun at Claire's head.  
  
"NO!!" Chris started to run in front of the gun barrel pointed at Claire's head when both Wesker and Chris heard a metal clank on the roof floor. They both looked at it and saw what it was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grenade!! GET DOWN!!!" Chris yelled, but the grenade turned out to be a flashbang grenade. The Nemeses were stunned long enough to loosen their grip on Jill. Jill used this chance and broke free from the tentacles binding her. After she was free, she ran over to take the gun out of Wesker's hands successfully.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You don't deserve this gun anymore," Jill said, and she threw it over the side of the roof. On the opposite side of the roof where the door leading to the roof was, there was the sound of a helicopter rotor going. All of a sudden, Chris saw the insignia painted on the side of the helicopter.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!" Snake yelled as he cocked the fifty-calibur machine gun mounted on the side of the helicopter. The S.T.A.R.S. members started to run toward the stairs downward while keeping their heads low. Snake unleashed the ammo toward the Nemeses, tearing them to pieces. Once all the S.T.A.R.S. members were on the side stairs, Chris looked up and gave a salute to Snake. Once Snake was all out of ammo, he yelled to Chris, "You're on your own from here." Snake then returned the salute and the Hind flew away.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here!!!" Leon yelled to the rest. They all agreed. Once they were all inside and running towards the ground level, the found many shortcuts through floors that the Nemeses made on their way up. Once they were through the incubation room, they knew their way out. On their way, the encountered zombies that broke through the lower rooms that were pushovers on their way out of the complex.  
  
Once they reached the main room, Chris stopped. They all stopped as well to see what was in front of them. A full-grown Nemesis, waiting for them.  
  
"We need to take this thing down. Barry, Claire, take the left. Ark, Jill, right. Leon, give me cover fire."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Get past it and to it's back."  
  
"That's suici--"  
  
"I know. Do it. NOW!!!" The four split up from the group, Leon started to unload his uzis towards the Nemesis while Chris ran towards it. The Nemesis saw this and ran towards Chris with its arms extended, ready to clothesline Chris. Once Chris was close enough, He slid under the Nemesis' arm. Leon's gunfire was starting to run out, but the other four were helping with the firepower.  
  
But none of it showed any effect on the Nemesis. It started to close in on Leon, slowly walking toward him. The Nemesis raised its arm to swipe at Leon, but Chris shot at its back and jumped on it and started to choke it with his arms. Once Chris was high up enough on the flailing Nemesis' back, he shoved his guns through the Nemesis' mouth, pointed them towards its brain. And fired until all the bullets ran out.  
  
Chris slid down the back of the uncapacitated Nemesis and looked at the mess of an experiment laying on the floor.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They all ran out of the complex at top speed toward the helicopter they used to get there. Once they were all there, they got in and flew off.  
  
On the roof of the factory, a bloody Wesker stood up from the mess of Nemeses and looked up. He saw the helicopter fly away with Chris looking out of it. No matter how far away Chris was, Wesker could see the anger in his eyes. Then, without realization, Wesker looked down to see the entire factory explode.  
  
"What made that happen?" Jill asked.  
  
"Some friends of mine," Chris answered as he lay on the side of the helicopter. They were all exhausted from that day, but they were all thankful they were mostly in one piece.  
  
  
  
.....that chapter was sweet. Even I admit how sweet it was....nevertheless, this is, very sadly, the last chapter in the entire fic besides the epilogue...so sad..but I hope people had fun while it lasted..and I think I've learned some stuff from this..like not to go all insane on these commentaries...and that ramen is a good food for late at night..Late, all. 


	20. Epilogue

Hey, I'm back with the ~~secret chapter~~ooh, spoooky effect...anyways, this is the last chapter to the story. So, so so sad......but...I might be compelled to do another RE fic after I get some inspiration....be warned....have fun with this one!!!  
THE ASSAULT Epilogue: Another Day at the Office  
  
By: EvilQuatreX(aka me)  
6 MONTHS LATER...  
  
New York City. As usual, the city is bustling with people walking the sidewalks and cars in traffic. However, one person in particular is being watched by someone relaxing in an outside chair in a cafe across the street from where the suspected man slowly slips into a nearby alleyway. The man watching him lowers his Oakley sunglasses a little to better see the bleached-blonde suspect escape from ordinary view.  
  
"That the guy?" the person in the chair questioned to an invisible person.  
  
"That's him...." said a brown-haired woman leaning up against the wall of a building near the cafe.  
  
The man in the chair looked over to the woman leaning against the wall. "You know, I kinda liked the shorter hairstyle better..."  
  
"Really? I might get it cut, then...." The woman said almost sarcastically, but never meaning it to harm the other person. It was obvious they were communicating to each other through microphones planted on them.  
  
"Shall we?" the man questioned the woman elegantly.  
  
"Yeah," the woman got up from the wall almost the same time as the man in the chair. When they were both midway across the street, they held hands for a brief moment.  
  
"You know what the best part of this job is?" the woman asked the man walking beside her with his hand in hers.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Working with you again...on AND off duty," the woman said and giggled a little as she reached in for a soft kiss from the man.  
  
"I thought it was for bringing Umbrella down..."  
  
"..that too...."  
  
"Kidding, kidding," the man said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Once they were across the street and halfway down the alleyway, the man threw his glasses off to reveal the eyes of a true hero.  
  
"Guess that guy won't come easily," Chris said while his arm was still around Jill's waist. They both stopped when they came to a wooden fence.  
  
"He's nothing," Jill said as she started to climb over the fence.  
  
"I see you've had experience with him before?" Chris asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was just business," Jill said calmly, knowing Chris meant no offense at the question. After they were over the fence, they saw the person run down an adjacent alleyway. They started to chase after him.  
  
END  
Credits:  
  
Creator, writer and all-around lazy person: Zero Olson  
  
People included in the story from FF.net: Joanne Beverly Griever  
  
Songs: Limp Bizkit: Pollution (Track 2 on the 3 Dollar Bill, Y'all CD)  
  
Incubus: New Skin (Track 3 on the S.C.I.E.N.C.E. CD)  
  
The X-Ecutioners featuring Mike Shinoda and DJ Hahn from Linkin Park: It's Going Down (Don't know what track it is on the CD)  
  
Transplants: Romper Stomper (Track 1 on their self-titled CD) 


End file.
